In Love With a Stripper
by momijisan89
Summary: Take the divas from Raw & Smack Down & make them strippers. Take the Raw & Smack Down superstars & make them customers. How will this all turn out? I hate doing summaries. RandyOrton,KellyKelly, & many other divas and superstars
1. Another Night of Work

Chapter 1

Barbie Blank was in her dressing room, getting ready for another night of humiliation and hard work. Her make up and hair looked just about perfect. She stood in front of her mirror and sighed at what she saw. It wasn't that she was ugly or anything; far from it actually. It was what she had to do with her body that she hated. She was a stripper.

She couldn't complain too much, though. She made at least four hundred dollars a night and she worked five to six days a week. The problem was she wanted to do something that her son would be proud of. Yes…she had a kid. She was only twenty-two and she had a four year old son. As difficult as her life was now, she wouldn't trade him for the world. She loved him so much. If she didn't, she wouldn't resort to doing this kind of work. She wanted to provide for him and give him the things he wanted. Luckily he was too young to realize what kind of job his mother was doing in order to provide his clothes, his toys, everything.

She heard her friend, Maria's music end and she knew it was her turn to head out to the main stage. She kept a photo of her son on her makeup table and blew it a kiss. It was her way of him telling her good luck. She gave Maria a quick hug as she got ready to go on.

"Alright, alright boys! Turn your attention to the center stage! We got the beautiful, the FLEXIBLE Kelly Kelly!!!" the DJ R-Truth called out from the turn tables.

Kelly Kelly was the name she had chosen so no one would bother her. She didn't know what she would do if any customers found out her real name. She blew a kiss to R-Truth and started cat walk to the pole at the end of the stage. She scanned the area for any familiar faces. She'd been working at the club for almost a year now so she'd been able to start recognizing some familiar faces here and there.

She did a twirl on the pole as she continued to scan the area. Her starting outfit tonight was that of a business woman, complete with fake glasses, tie, etc. She unbuttoned her blazer and tossed it off. She heard a few whistles already starting, but she knew it was in good fun. Most of the guys at this club weren't that bad. She saw a few regular customers, but they weren't her regulars. She looked to the end of the stage and realized she thought too soon. She did a splits at the end of the stage and came face to face with the guy who'd been coming especially regularly since she started working there. She was looking right into the eyes of Randy Orton.


	2. Intense Night of Work

**Hello hello again~~~~~~  
First of all,  
I'd like to give a shout out to _RellyJorrieFan _for reading and reviewing ^^  
Makes me feel good~  
Here's the next chapter~  
It's longer and whatnot so I hope you enjoy it ^^**

She saw Randy Orton's intense green eyes staring at her and she couldn't help but to lock eyes with him as she moved gracefully on the stage. Being a cheerleader in high school was really paying off. She was lithe, limber, and just graceful altogether. She crawled up to him like a cat when she saw him pull out a wad of cash. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and put it in her garter. He always paid well.

Randy Orton had been a regular at the club for quite a while now. Barbie had even seen him before she started working there. However, he seemed to gravitate toward her when she started working there. She wasn't even that great when she started out, but he always paid her well despite it all. It always made her wonder; What's a guy like that, a guy with all the money and opportunity in the world be doing here?

She made her rounds on the stage as she kicked off her skirt so now she was only in a gold thong and small bra. She flirted with a few other guys around her as they put various dollar bills in her garter and thong. She felt the end of her song coming and she finally undid her bra and slipped out of it, earning some more whistles and cat calls.

She didn't even have to look and she could feel Randy's eyes on her. She could sense he would want a private dance later, but all that mattered was making more money. She earned some more dollar bills as her set ended. She picked up the scattered bills and scurried off the stage and went back to the dressing room.

As she went through the curtain, she spotted Maria with someone in the corner. She squinted and it was John Cena, one of the bouncers. He was a really good guy and he treated the girls with respect and looked out for them like a brother. What she saw was John and Maria kissing, very intensely.

"Maria?!" Barbie exclaimed, really surprised. The two pulled away suddenly, panting a bit.

"Kelly~! Hey…how much did you see?" the smaller woman asked, biting her lower lip.

"I didn't know you two were together." she said chuckling. It probably looked a little odd that she was still almost naked but most, if not all of the bouncers were used to this by now.

"We've been trying to keep it a secret. Promise not to tell anyone." Maria pleaded. It was a well known rule that the dancers and other employees were not allowed to date.

"You don't have to worry about me, but try to be a bit more careful from now on." she warned, pointing at them and winking. Maria giggled before pecking John on the lips as he had to go.

"So are you going to tell me the juicy details? You owe me that much." Barbie giggled, nudging her friend's arm as she got her money together.

"Well…we've been together for about four months."

"Are you serious?!" Barbie exclaimed. The fact that the usually chatty girl was able to keep this quiet for this long was amazing.

"Sshh! Yes…we always spend the days together." she said blushing slightly.

"Well I'm really happy for you." she said genuinely.

"Thanks~! I'm so glad I'm finally able to talk to someone about it." Maria giggled.

"Well don't be talking about it too much and too loud. You don't want Mr. McMahon to find out." she warned. The boss finding out would definitely be bad.

"I know…so you really can't tell anyone." she pleaded.

"I won't." Barbie swore. This was their downtime because neither had another set until at least an hour from now so this was their chance to relax their muscles. Unfortunately for Barbie, this downtime didn't last that long because one of the other bouncers, Kane had come in.

"Kelly…you've been asked for a private dance." he said, not looking up at the topless and naked women. Kane was a bit shy when it came to that sort of thing and normally he was at the front door but one of the other guys called in sick so he had to cover the dressing room area.

"Thanks Kane. I'll be right there." she said smiling sweetly. She had always found him incredibly sweet.

She made it to the back rooms where the private dances always were held. She walked in to the right room and plastered a seductive smile onto her face as she walked into the room. As she had suspected, it was Randy Orton, sitting on the big leather chair waiting for her. She shut the door behind her and walked up to him and sat on his lap.

"So what can I do for you tonight?" she asked, running her finger up and down his chest. The key was to appear available but never BE available. It was easy for her because she really wasn't available.

"I wanna watch you dance." he said, indicating the pole. She nodded and got up to dance. She hit play on the small stereo in the room and some music played. She moved around the room seductively. His eyes never left her.

After a few minutes of dancing on the pole in the room, he beckoned her over to him and she sat back on his lap. He gently moved her so she was now straddling him. He didn't dare touch more than maybe her waist or even her thighs because that was against the rules. No touching the dancers.

"I want a lap dance." he said softly against her skin. He got as close as possible without touching her and his hot breath made her shiver. She nodded, slightly in a daze.

She began to move, grinding gently against him. She saw him lick his lips and she bended backwards and he watched her like a hawk. She touched his neck. He was sweating a little. It was nice to see she could have this effect on men. From where she was sitting she could also feel him getting more and more turned on.

"Is it just me or are you happy to see me?" she purred in his ear. He licked his lips again.

"I'm always happy to see you, Kelly." he said in a tone that was genuinely sincere. Barbie was a bit thrown off by that.

"Oh really now?" she asked, playing along. She figured he was just making witty banter as she kept her pace of gently grinding against him and light touches.

"Yes…why else do you think I come here and pay you so well?"

"Mr. Orton, have you been drinking?"

"Call me Randy…and no, I'm sober." She could just tell by the smell of him that he was indeed sober.

"You're never this chatty when I usually dance for you." she noted as she moved so she was just sitting normally on his lap.

"Kelly…look at me." he said softly. He took a chance and gently tucked his finger under her chin and made her face him. She knew if she wanted to, she could just call for Kane and he would kick Randy out…but for some reason she didn't want to.

"W-what? What is it?" she asked softly.

"I want you." he said before taking his chance and kissed her. She gasped softly, but she didn't push him away. In fact, she kissed him back.

His lips were amazing. He was such a good kisser. He moved his arms around her waist so she was straddling him again. The way his hands were moving over her body was making her entire body shiver. He gently slipped his tongue into her mouth and massaged it against her own. She started to tug at his shirt and he gladly unbuttoned it but his lips never left hers. When she started to feel his lean, muscular chest and abs against her hand, her eyes shot open and she pulled herself away, panting.

"Oh my god…" she panted, covering her mouth.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, worried if he did something wrong.

"Your time's up. You can give your money to Kane." she said, scurrying out of the room.

"Kelly, wait." he tried to call as he fixed his shirt. He was stopped by the bouncer.

Barbie practically ran to the dressing room and tried to get her head together. God, he was a great kisser. He was better than her own boyfriend. She looked at the clock and apparently she'd been in the room with him for a while because her night's shift was actually almost over. She was quite glad for that. All she had time for was getting her stuff together and collecting her full pay from her boss.

She knocked on the door to her boss, Vince McMahon. Once she heard him say come in, she walked in with a slight smile on her face. She knew that the dance from Randy would earn her a good chunk of change. She adjusted her tote bag and waited for him to finish the calculations. He handed her a wad of cash and she smiled, taking it.

"Thank you." she said counting it.

"You must have made some impression on Mr. Orton."

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up.

"On the dance floor, you earned a little over one hundred dollars. In the room with Mr. Orton, you earned five hundred dollars." Barbie's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?"

"I couldn't be more serious." he said, crossing his arms.

"Thanks Mr. McMahon." she said one last time before going out to the parking lot to her car.

As she drove home, she couldn't believe that she actually kissed Randy Orton back. She just compromised her job. She mentally cursed herself for that and the next time she saw Randy, she would have to explain that to him and to make sure he knew his boundaries from now on. She looked at the clock and it was about four o' clock in the morning when she pulled into the parking garage of her apartment.

She made sure to be quiet as she got out of the elevator and opened the door of her apartment. It was very quiet, which was a good sign. She sighed. Her boyfriend, Mike Mizanin, or as he liked to call himself, The Miz, was passed out drunk on her couch. There were empty beer bottles and cans scattered about. She only prayed he started drinking after he put her son, Jake, to bed.

She snuck to Jake's room and smiled at his peaceful little form in his bed. She sat at his bedside and stroked his hair lovingly. He stirred slightly but he didn't wake. She gently kissed his forehead before leaving to clean up her boyfriend's mess.

She didn't even know why she stayed with him. Actually she did know. It was because he liked Jake and had nothing against the little boy. He always was available to watch him and when he was sober, it was a pretty great guy. It was when he started drinking that the problems arose. When he started, she couldn't get him to start. And when he did drink, he would both verbally and sometimes even physically abuse her.

She got rid of all the bottles and cans and left an aspirin with a glass of water on the table near the couch for him when he woke up. She then looked at the clock. It was now five o' clock. She got her makeup off and then snuck off to her own bed. She knew she should get at least a few hours of sleep before Jake and Mike woke up. She was hoping for a deep, dreamless sleep, but the last thoughts she had before she finally fell asleep was the handsome face of Randy Orton.

**I hope this was a good chapter~~~~  
Please keep reading and reviewing~**


	3. Date With Jake

**Hi hi hi~**

**Thanks again to _RellyJorrieFan _as well as _hardyrhodescenafan1_ for the replies ^^  
Means a lot to me that y'all read the story ^^  
On to the chapter~~~~  
I would do a little rant about the WWE I watched but I do that enough on my other story XD**

Barbie could have sworn she was only asleep an hour or so as her son came bounding into the room. She put the pillow over her head to hide from Jake as he jumped on her bed. She took a moment to glance at the clock. It was about nine in the morning. She'd gotten about four hours of sleep. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, giving in to the little boy on her bed.

"Why don't you do like other kids and sleep in?" she asked, pulling him onto the bed with her, making him laugh.

"Because I went to bed early last night." he said smiling.

"Oh you did, did you?" she asked tickling him.

"Yup~ Miz said if I went to bed early, you'd give me a treat today." he said. Barbie's smile slightly faded. Miz purposely made him sleep early so he could drink. This wasn't the first time he'd done it either.

"Okay…how about we go out today…just the two of us?" she said smiling. They hadn't spent any time together like this in a long while.

"Like what?"

"Well…I think a trip to the park is in order…and then maybe we can go to the movies…and then on our way home we can get some…ice cream." she suggested. Jake was already rolling off the bed for the door. Barbie was lucky to have a boy to didn't really care for video games that much. He liked playing outside.

As Barbie wrapped a robe around herself she went out to the living room. Mike was just getting up. She crossed her arms as he started to sit up. He was still a bit out of it. He took the aspirin and looked up at Barbie. Luckily Jake had his door closed so he wouldn't have to see the argument that was about to commence.

"What?" Mike snapped.

"You sent him to bed early so you could drink again?" she said, getting to the point. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh get over it, Barbie Doll. He didn't make a fuss and I waited until he was really asleep. I had a hard day at work, okay?" he snapped again. She hated that little nickname he gave her.

"Oh cut the crap, Mike. You shouldn't be doing that to him and you know it." she made sure to keep her voice down.

"Oh like you're the real moral compass of this family. So…who'd you go out and screw last night? Was it just for business? Just for money? How many guys saw you naked last night?" he snapped, getting up and getting closer to her.

"Mike…I didn't have sex with anyone. I'm not a whore." she said, tearing up.

"You might as well be. Come on…how easy are you, Kelly? You gonna start charging me too?" he grabbed her, pulling her to him.

"Stop it…please." she pleaded as she tried to get away. He grabbed her arm and squeezed hard, making her wince.

"I'm not done yet." he said before kissing her roughly, possessively. She didn't even kiss back and she pushed him away, wiping her mouth. When he saw that, he immediately backhanded her, making her stumble and fall as she held her cheek.

"Mom? I'm ready to go." Jake called as he started opening the door. Barbie scrambled to her feet and plastered a smile on her face.

"Oh, okay…go get some cereal and I'll be read in a few minutes." she said, trying to keep her voice in check. Miz helped Jake get his breakfast as Barbie cried softly in her room and got dressed. She wiped away the tears and got dressed. When she returned, Miz was getting ready to leave.

"I'll call you later." he said softly as he left the apartment.

Barbie sighed as she watched him go. Jake put his bowl on the counter next to the sink and headed for the door himself and grabbed his shoes. He put on his Spiderman shoes and bounced as he waited for his mom to finish whatever she was doing. She grabbed her book and the newspaper so she could look up some movie times for them to watch something.

They arrived at the park and Jake made a mad dash for the swings. He always loved to swing. Barbie sat a good distance from the playground to keep an eye on him as well as give him the space he needed to play. She circled the correct movie time and then moved on to her book. It was another book written by her favorite author, Nicholas Sparks. She loved how he wrote and how love always seemed to conquer everything in his books. She only wished it were true for her.

Barbie had packed a couple of sandwiches for them and when he had run low on energy she handed him his peanut butter and jelly sandwich while she enjoyed a peanut butter and banana sandwich. She checked her watch and they still had some time before the movie started so she let him play a bit longer. She set her book down because he wanted her to watch him go across the monkey bars and back. He did it very fast and when he made it to the end and hopped down, Barbie clapped.

"That was amazing…I think you set a park record." she said, as if she were keeping time.

"You think so?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh I know so." she said nodding.

"Awesome! Hey mom, every time we come, can you see if I can go faster?" he asked bouncing. She nodded.

"Of course…but right now, we're due at the movies." she said as she checked her watch for real.

"What are we going to watch?"

"Coraline." she said. Luckily, she wanted to see it as well.

"Yes! In 3-D, right?"

"Of course." she said as if it was the most obvious answer there was.

"Can I get snacks?"

"Not too many…remember your last trip to the dentist." she said knowingly. All she had to do was mention the dentist and he would stop asking for candies and sweets.

"I just meant sharing some popcorn and a drink with you." he said quickly.

"I was thinking a popcorn, drink, and maybe a candy bar." she said, noticing his disappointment. He started to brighten up.

"Really?"

"Oh yes."

They got to the theater and got settled. They barely got there on time because as soon as they sat down, the previews started. The movie was very good and she could see that Jake was really into it. He barely touched any of the concessions they bought, which was okay because Barbie ended up eating most of it anyway. She stashed the candy away in her purse for later.

When the movie ended, Jake couldn't stop talking about the movie. Barbie just nodded and went along with whatever he said because once he got going there was no stopping him. They stopped by the ice cream parlor as promised and then took him home. Barbie was wiped out. She would definitely catch up on sleep tonight. Plus, once she gave Jake a nice warm bath, he'd be out like a light soon enough.

Once they were done with their ice creams, Barbie gave Jake his bath. Sure enough, he started getting sleepy almost immediately. She carried him to his bed and laid him down. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes as she pulled the covers up over his small body.

"Goodnight, sweety. I love you." she said, kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight mom…thanks for today." he said with another yawn.

"Did you have fun?" she asked, stroking his hair. He nodded.

"Uh huh…lots of fun."

"Good…I'll see you in the morning." she said as she got up.

"Mom?" he called, making her turn around.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're not crying anymore."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't crying today." she said softly, reassuringly.

"When I was eating breakfast…I saw your eyes were really red and you were making those sniffly noises." he mumbled softly. Jake had seen her cry.

"Everything is fine now…go to sleep Jake." she said softly, closing his door as he finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

She made her way back to her room and sighed as she got into bed. Her four year old son could tell she was crying. What could she do? Things with Miz were just getting worse and now to add on to it, she couldn't help but think about Randy Orton again right before she fell asleep.

**This chapter was a lot of fun for me to write ^^  
Mainly cuz I love kids so naturally I like writing stuff with them in it ^^**

**Now the reason I made Miz the way he is, is cuz of how he was with Extreme Expose on ECW  
how he would boss Kelly Kelly around and how he treated her like crap...  
that's basically where I got the idea for him hahaha**

**Remember to keep on reviewing please~~~~~~~~  
**


	4. Out With the Girls

**Hello there~  
Sorry it's been a little while since my last update...this weekend has been freaking hectic for me and I was nowhere near a computer x_x  
But here is my update ^^**

**Oh, before I forget~  
Thanks oh so much to _RellyJorrieFan, HBKnY2J4eva, _and _fairytink101_for the replies~~~~~**

**Here be the next chapter~~~~**

Barbie was reveling in her time off. She normally got one night off but this week, she'd gotten two nights off in a row. It felt great. Today, Jake would spend the day and night with his grandparents. They hadn't seen Jake in a while and he always liked going to their house. Today and tonight, she would spend the day and night with the girls. It was a few of their nights off as well. It gave the other girls who danced more time anyway.

She would be meeting up with Maria, Melina, and Mickie around one o'clock to go shopping, have an early dinner, and then later, they would go to a club. Melina had some connections at the local hot spot so they wouldn't have to pay the cover charge.

She'd just gotten home from taking Jake to his grandparents' when she heard a knock at her door. She put her hair up into a loose ponytail as she answered. She smiled when she saw it was the girls. She wasn't quite expecting them yet, but with them, you could never tell. She smiled as she moved aside so they could come in.

"You guys are early." she commented as she stepped into the kitchen area.

"We were really excited to go shopping~!" Maria squealed.

"Let me guess what you're gonna buy…" Mickie started.

"Lingerie for her to wear for John." everyone else said laughing. Maria blushed.

"You guys!" she whined cutely.

"Just admit to it." Melina said with a wink.

"Well…it's not ALL I'm gonna buy." she defended.

"Okay okay…but we get to help pick it out." Barbie said smiling.

"Of course~!" Maria giggled.

"Do you guys want some coffee or anything before we go?" Barbie offered.

"No thanks, but you could tell us how you got that bruise on your face." Mickie said, crossing her arms. Barbie bit her lower lip. She'd been found out.

"What are you talking about?" she asked brightly, as if she really didn't know what they meant.

"Barbie…you have a big bruise on your cheek." Maria stated, sighing.

"I do not." she protested.

"Oh yeah?" Melina said before going and gently pinching her cheek.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Barbie yelped.

"I barely did anything." Melina said with raised eyebrows.

"So…wanna talk about it?" Maria asked softly.

"It's nothing you guys…okay?" Barbie said, trying to sound sincere.

"Was it Miz?" Melina asked. She'd been through an abusive relationship before so she had a good sense about these things.

"What? No. He'd never hit me." she reassured. Melina just sighed.

"Okay, fine. Sorry." she said, giving in.

"So…off to the mall we go?" Mickie piped up, mainly to stop the awkwardness between them all.

Barbie grabbed her purse and they were off to the mall. They were taking Maria's car. They were fortunate because there weren't a lot of people at the mall and they were actually able to find a few good sales here and there. Barbie was also shopping for Jake. All of his pants were getting torn and worn down because of how much he messed around so she had to pick up a few pairs of pants for him.

They got to the mall and dragged Maria to Victoria's Secret first. They were bound and determined to keep teasing her today and buying lingerie was always fun to begin with. They simply pushed her into a dressing room and they each scurried and picked something out for her and tossed it into the dressing room for her to try on. Maria would have no say in what they chose for her. After a good few minutes, it was time for her to show them what she had.

"Come on! You have to have something on by now~!" Mickie squealed.

"Do I have to come out?" she called.

"YES~!" the three girls called at once, giggling.

"Fine!" Maria said, giving in. She came out in Melina's choice first. She stayed in the room but opened the door. She didn't want other people to see it. (( .com/images/prodpri2/V224333_ ))

"Oh my gosh! That looks so hot! I'm sure John will be speechless when he sees you in that!" Melina said proudly.

"And it looks great on you, Maria…" Barbie commented. They were planning on splurging today so she would be able to buy all three choices if they looked good.

"Okay, let me change into Mickie's…" Maria said blushing. She changed out of Melina's choice and came out again in Mickie's pick for her. It was pretty different. (( . ))

"Awwwww! That one's cute~!" they squealed.

"I figured that one could be worn any time so it's also just for you and not just for John." Mickie reasoned.

"It is nice…how's it look?" Maria asked, twirling. They all gave thumbs up.

"Awesome~!" Melina reassured.

"Now go try mine on!" Barbie insisted, pushing Maria back into the dressing room. After a few more minutes, she came back out in Barbie's choice for her. (( .com/images/prodpri2/V265505_ ))

"How's it look?" Maria asked, straightening the garter a bit.

"Sexy~!" they all said together.

"That's a good one to tease him with." Mickie said giggline.

"Okay okay…so…should I get them all? Or just one?" Maria asked, a bit unsure.

"All of them." the three other girls said quickly.

"Fine~!" she said giving in. It never hurt to splurge every now and then, especially if it wasn't just for her. She got changed back into her regular clothes and paid for her stuff.

The girls wandered the mall a bit more and Barbie picked up the clothes she needed for Jake and by the time, they had finished that, they were all hungry so they headed to the food court and got a large pizza to share. They sat down and relaxed as they enjoyed their food. Now was the perfect time to talk and gossip.

"Okay, so…is it just me or are we getting literally the same customers every freaking night?" Melina started off, sipping her soda.

"I noticed that too, but isn't that a good thing too? I mean…at least we know that they're good to us. We don't have to be scared or anything." Mickie countered.

"Yeah, I guess, but that takes a lot of the excitement out of it."

"I don't think John cares who comes to see Maria. He doesn't like any of them." Barbie giggled.

"Well he knows what he got himself into, otherwise he wouldn't have asked me out. Besides, he knows I go home with him every night." she said, brightening up.

"You two are so cute." Mickie said smiling.

"I really like him…he's so good to me. He's so different than the other guys I've dated." she said softly. Maria didn't quite a good history with guys.

"Like how?" Barbie asked. She loved Maria, but she still hadn't known her THAT long.

"Well…where to start?" she said, scratching the back of her head.

"How about the drug addict who stole from you just to have drug money?" Melina started.

"Or how about the guy who ended up sleeping with half the girls in the club?" Mickie said after.

"Do we need to say more?" Maria said, not wanting to relive those memories.

"Say no more…" Barbie insisted. She felt like her situation wasn't nearly as bad as what Maria had been through.

"And John…he's just very honest with me…and I feel safe with him." she said softly.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff…how is he in bed?" Melina asked winking. Maria blushed.

"Melina~!"

"It's a fair question actually. I mean, he's so built! He must be great." she said again chuckling.

"Well…how about just describe it in one word then?" Mickie suggested as she took a bite of pizza. She figured that wouldn't be as embarrassing for her.

"Um…oh…mind-blowing." Maria said finally, making them all squeal.

"Lucky!" Melina said pouting.

"Come on…again, it's only fair to her." Barbie countered.

They finished their meal and continued to shop and before they knew it, it was already evening. They would meet back at Barbie's place, change and go to the dance club. They all needed to loosen up and this would be the perfect way to do it. That, and they didn't have to dance with their clothes off so that was a plus.

Melina had a connection at the local hot spot, RKO, and so they would get in for free. It was always a perk having great friends like that, especially at one of the hottest clubs in town. They just flashed their passes and got in as soon as they got there. They didn't even have to wait in line. They knew they would have to buy drinks but that wasn't so bad, especially for Barbie because she was the designated driver. They looked around. The dance floor was just calling out to them. After Melina had a little chat with her friend, they all headed out to the dance floor to dance the night away.

**Randy's POV**

It was another night at work. I really don't know why I even bother showing up. I don't see a point…but I guess the club's owner needs to show up every once in a while, right? I was sitting up in one of the VIP rooms, enjoying the view of what was going on below me. I guess I inherited my dad's business savvy because this club has been doing well ever since I opened it so I must be doing something right.

As I go to the window to scope out the local customers, someone catches my eye. A blonde head of hair…but there are a lot of blondes who come through here. Why was this girl any different? Her friends look kind of familiar too. Where have I seen her before? Maybe if I went down for a closer look…it'd never hurt, right?

I headed downstairs after making sure I looked good…not that I didn't always look great, but this was a rare occasion for me. Luckily I know this club like the back of my hand and I was able to make my way over to where she was relatively quickly, considering how crowded it was tonight. I finally got close enough to tap her on the shoulder.  
**  
End of Randy's POV**

Barbie and the others were having a blast. This place had the best music and she was in the best of company. She just let the music take over as she danced the night away. She smiled to her girls and their smiles kind of faded and she didn't know why. She looked around to see what was up but before she could do anything else, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was and it was none other than…

"Randy…" she said, more to herself.

"Kelly?" he said, recognizing her. What were the odds of running into him outside of work…and here of all places? She froze.

"What…what are you doing here?" she asked. He chuckled.

"I own this club." he said with that trademark smirk of his.

"Oh…well it's a great club…I'll see you around." she said, ushering the girls away so she could get away from Randy.

"Wait…I was hoping…maybe a dance?" he asked, gently grabbing her wrist.

"Wrong place to be asking for that, don't you think?" she said, pulling away. He chuckled.

"No…I mean…dance, with me." he said, pulling her close again. She looked to the girls and they seemed to have disappeared. She hated them for that.

"I guess…one dance." she said, moving closer to him.

She could smell his cologne, feel his muscles under his white button down shirt, feel his green eyes on her again. They moved together with the music, almost perfectly actually. Being near him like this again…it was intoxicating. Feeling his hands on her made her shiver and go weak. No one had ever made her feel this way before. He moved his hand up her arm and to her neck. She couldn't help but lean in to his touch.

She moved her hands up and down his muscular back and around his neck as well. She didn't know it but she was having a similar effect on him. Randy could smell her, as well as her perfume. He preferred her actual scent. Her eyes were so intense that he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about. They both knew he wanted her, but what did she want? He decided to try his luck again as he leaned in and kissed her.

She gasped softly and tried tog et herself to pull away. Her mind was telling her how wrong this was…that she was lying to him and she had a boyfriend. But her body…and even maybe her heart were telling her otherwise. They just fit together so well. His kisses were just so right. They were just as good as last time, maybe even better. As she felt his arms tighten around her waist, she pulled herself away again, panting.

"What? What now?" he asked, obviously a bit annoyed.

"I…I can't do this."

"Kelly…I can feel it…you want me…and you know I want you. So what's the problem?" he asked again.

"Randy, please…it's a bit more complicated than that."

"Then uncomplicate it…just let me kiss you." he said against her lips.

She couldn't help but give in as she let him kiss her again and wrapped her arms around his strong neck. He pushed their way through and over to another VIP room and he sat them on a couch as he kept kissing her. He began kissing and lightly biting at her neck. She craned her neck back and moaned softly as he kept biting at her neck. She was revelling in all the sensations until she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She looked at it. It was Miz.

"Shit!" she cursed as she pulled away.

"What? What is it?"

"Family emergency…I have to go." she said softly. It was obvious she didn't want to, but she knew better than to ignore those calls. He sighed as she practically ran out of the room.

She fond the girls and explained the situation to them. They told her they would get a cab and for her to get home. She drove as fast as she could and made it back to her apartment. She knew Miz had a key so she figured he was inside already. She got to her door and opened it sighing.

"Miz?" she asked looking around.

"Hello Barbie Doll…" he drawled. She knew that tone and she knew what was coming next.

**DUN DUN DUN~~~~~  
Hope y'all liked this chapter~~~  
Remember to keep on reviewing~**


	5. Time Off

**Hey hey hey~~~~  
It's time for another update~~~~ ^^  
I was so shocked that I had all these reviews already XD  
I checked my computer and was like WHOA!!!!! But it made me feel so happy I wrote right away ^^**

**thanks oh so very much to the readers: _hardyrhodescenafan1, Christina89, HBKnY2J4eva, RellyJorrieFan, Mosvie 2k8, _and_ fairytink101 _for their reviews ^^**

**I love how there's a consensus about everyone's opinion on Mike XD **

**Onto the next chapter~~~**

"Miz…I told you I don't like it when you call me Barbie doll." she said softly. She was met with a slap to the face. She winced.

"Shut up, whore!"

"Mike…what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?" she asked, rubbing her cheek.

"So…who were you out fucking tonight?" he purred against her neck.

"No one!"

"Oh yeah?! Well then what the fuck is this?!" he roared, yanking her hair back. He saw a hickey on her neck. She gasped.

"Mike…please…it's nothing!" she pleaded, mainly in pain.

"Nothing, huh?" he slurred as he crashed their lips together. She squeaked in disgust. She could taste the booze on him and she was sure her lips would be bruised from that kiss.

"Mike, please…just clam down!" she pleaded again as she moved backwards.

"Shut up, whore!" he roared again, this time, his hand went around her throat. She tried to scratch at his hand, trying to get him to let go but his grip only tightened.

"Mike…please…" she said, starting to tear up from the pain and the fear.

"Ah ah ah…it's not nice to scratch…" he purred again as he practically slammed her against the couch. She felt a sharp pain in her back at the angle she fell. She gasped though, coughing from being choked. She scrambled to her feet and he threw her back down on her back.

"Mike…what are you doing?" she asked in fear.

"Well if some other guy gave you a hickey…I figure, as your boyfriend, I should give you more…" he said laughing. She didn't like the way he laughed.

She didn't even have a chance to say anything as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them on either side of her head. She whimpered in fear as he crashed their lips together again. She prayed that he would have the sense not to rape her. He immediately bit down on her lower lip, hard, making her cry out in pain. He then moved his teeth to her neck and his teeth clamped down on her neck like a pit bull. Tears started to flow as she tried to get free. He moved to another part of her neck and bit down there as well. She knew she'd have huge bruises on her neck from all this.

Once he seemed satisfied, he finally let go of her wrists. They were throbbing as well. Sometimes, Mike didn't realize he was stronger than he let on. She panted, trying to keep her tears in cheek as he downed the rest of his beer.

"Now that…was just a taste of what I could do…I'll call you later baby." he purred again as he placed a very soft kiss to her now reddened, bruised lips.

As soon as he left, Barbie managed to get to her bedroom where she sobbed her eyes out. It had never been this bad before. Once she finally calmed down, she made her way to her bathroom and could see the bruises getting ready to form. She cursed herself as she took a hot shower. She thought about everything that happened. She shouldn't have given to Randy…she knew she shouldn't have…but she couldn't help it. He already treated her better than her own boyfriend.

Something about the things Randy had said to her…seemed so genuine and real. She had to keep reminding herself that it was only a girlish fantasy…the nice, rich guy…the knight in shining armor that would save her from everything. She shook her head as the hot water just washed over her. She got clean and dried herself off slowly. Now she ached all over. Just great.

She put her hair in a towel and checked her phone for messages. She had four missed calls. Two were from Maria and the other two were from Melina and Mickie. She smiled slightly because of their concern as she called Maria back.

"Hello?"

"Maria?" she said softly.

"Barbie! Is everything okay?" she said worriedly.

"It's okay…tell the girls to calm down." she said chuckling.

"Well I'm putting you on speaker phone." Maria said, pushing a button.

"So what was up with you and Randy Orton? Did you guys have fun?" Melina asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"And why is that your business?" Barbie mumbled.

"But…is everything okay? I mean, was it Jake?" Mickie asked, referring to the phone call.

"Oh…yeah. He had a bad dream and needed me to calm him down." she lied. She hated lying to her friends, but she would rather they not worry.

The next morning, she called Jake's grandparents and asked them to watch Jake for one more night. She wanted a night to heal a little. That, and she had work and she had no wish to talk to her boyfriend. She definitely didn't want her son near him right now. They told her they would and she sighed a sigh of relief. Now the next obstacle would be getting through work.

She took a look in the mirror and winced. It was worse than she thought. She had various bruises all over her neck, her cheek was slightly swollen, and her wrists were still killing her. But what could she do? She needed the money. She only prayed Vince would take it a bit easy on her tonight.

She decided to take the bus today because of how bad her wrists were hurting and she didn't want to drive. She would get one of the girls to give her a ride home later. She covered bruises as best she could with makeup but there was still evidence of it on her. She got off at her stop and checked her watch. She was still a bit early. But that would work because she wanted to talk to Vince anyway.

She greeted the various employees that were there early and she was stopped by none other than John Cena. He tilted his head toward the back and she followed him. She wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever.

"What's up, John?" she asked, adjusting her bag.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Fine…why?"

"Maria's really worried about you."

"John, I'm fine, really." she reassured.

"Okay…oh…and thanks." he said grinning.

"For what?"

"For picking out those outfits for Maria. I thoroughly enjoyed them." he said with a big goofy grin on his face that made Barbie giggle slightly. She was very happy for her friends.

She made her way to her boss, Vince McMahon's office and waited for the okay to head inside. Once inside, she didn't even bother sitting down. She waited for him to get off the phone and once he did, he looked up and gave her a once over.

"Alright…who'd you get into a fight with?" he said sighing.

"Who said I got into a fight?" she said, trying to play it off.

"Well? Who?"

"I…my boyfriend." she said softly.

"I can't have a dancer with bruises on her face. Come back when you've healed."

"But what do I do about work?" she said, realizing it could take a week or so.

"You should have thought about that before getting into it with your boyfriend." he said seriously. She sighed nodding as she left his office. She knew he was right. She went into the dressing room to fill in the girls on what was going on.

When she got back to the dressing room, she noticed a bit of a crowd and a bustle. She made her way to what was going on and Maria squealed when she saw Barbie. She looked to the center of the group, and it was none other than Trish Stratus. She was one of the lucky cases where she danced here for a while and then all of a sudden, her best friend comes for a bachelor party, sees her, and takes her away from it all.

"It's so good to see you guys again~!!!" Trish said with a smile. She really was very beautiful.

"Where's Chris?" Melina asked, looking around.

"He's talking with the guys." she beamed.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods again?" one of the other girls, Candice asked.

"Well…I have some news…Chris and I got married~!" she squealed. The entire dressing room roared with squealing and screaming.

"Well…you ladies must have sensed the sexy beast because as soon as I get here, the girls start screaming." Trish's husband, Chris Jericho, said chuckling as he made his way over to his wife.

"You two are such a cute couple!" Mickie said smiling widely.

"Thanks, Mickie…oh…who's this?" she asked, gesturing to Barbie.

"Oh…I'm Barbie. I started working here a little less than a year ago…" she introduced herself.

"Oh…yeah you got here after I left. Well, it's great to meet you." she said, shaking Barbie's hand.

"Same to you. I've heard so much about you." Barbie said smiling. It was like meeting a celebrity or something.

"So you're not coming back here to work?" Melina said pouting.

"Sorry…but my hubby doesn't feel too comfortable with me returning to this job." Trish said chuckling.

"That's right…although I never have any problems with you bringing those job skills into our bedroom." Chris said teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Trish said rolling her eyes.

"So…when did you two get married?" Barbie asked curiously.

"Only a few months ago." she said beaming.

"Well congratulations." Barbie replied genuinely.

"Well…I guess I'll be letting you girls get ready for tonight…I don't want to make you late." Trish said pouting, making all the girls pout and frown as well.

"You better come visit us more often!" Maria whined cutely.

"I will, I promise." Trish reassured as she and Chris left the club. Barbie went to gather some of her other things since she was getting this time off.

"What are you doing?" Mickie asked, noticing Barbie's behavior.

"Vince gave me some time off." Barbie said with a soft smile.

"Time off? Why? What's up?" Maria, asked overhearing everything.

"Well it's not necessarily a bad thing…I get more time with my son." Barbie reasoned.

"Vince never gives time off though…unless…wait…Barbie let me see your face." Melina said. Damn her for being good at reading people. She took Barbie's face and turned it towards them. She sighed.

"What happened?" Mickie asked, getting a good look at her friend.

"Guys…it's nothing." she reassured.

"That's what you said last time. Now spill it!" Melina said, crossing her arms.

"Look…Mike was just a little drunk last night and we got into a big fight, okay?"

"So he did all this to you?! Barbie, break up with him, report him or something!" Maria said, tearing up because of the condition her friend was in.

"I swear this was the first time. He's never like this. He was just really stressed…and he apologized like crazy right after and he knew what he did was wrong." she lied. She only wished he would do that.

"Are you sure?" Melina asked, not totally convinced.

"Yes. I'm positive. Now…I need to get home. Vince wants me to come back when I'm totally healed and I need to catch the bus." she said softly.

"Barbie…you know that if you need anything, you can talk to us or tell us, right?" Maria said as Barbie was leaving.

"I know that…and thank you." she said sincerely as she started for the main door of the club.

As she left, she noticed some of the regulars had already started showing up. She smiled at the various people who greeted her and she accidentally ran into the DJ, R-Truth. He just chuckled as the two of them hugged.

"Hey there Kelly. What's up?" he asked. "What's up?" seemed to be something he said a lot.

"Oh, just heading home." she said shrugging.

"Aiight…you need an escort?" he asked. Despite his gruff appearance, he was a real sweetheart underneath.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." she reassured.

"Okay…I'll see you 'round." he said smiling as he took his post at the turntables.

As she made her way through the club, she tripped over one of the chairs and her stuff spilled out of her bag. She sighed as she went to pick up her things. As she got her things together, she saw someone else picked up her wallet. She looked up and it was none other than Randy Orton. She cursed herself again.

"Kelly?" he asked softly, handing over wallet. She took it and started to walk away. She wouldn't get caught up with him again…not after what Mike did to her. As she walked out of the club she knew he was following her.

"What do you want?" she said, not bothering to look back as she went to the bus stop.

"Well I'd like to know why you're not working tonight." he said simply enough as he sat on the bench with her.

"It's none of your business." she said, still not looking at him.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

"Why do you think you can all of a sudden become a part of my life, huh?" she asked, finally facing him. His eyes widened slightly.

"What happened to your face and neck?" he asked worriedly.

"None of your business." she said again.

"Kelly…look…is it too much to ask for me to get to know you? I don't just want you, physically." he explained.

"It might be too much…please…don't get too close to me." she said softly.

"Well…then can I give you a ride home?"

"No…I know where that's going to lead." she said chuckling bitterly.

"I promise…we won't even talk. The only talking will be when you tell me where and when to turn the car." he promised. She really did want to just go home.

"…okay." she said, giving in as they made their way to his car. He went and opened the door on the passenger side of his Porsche and she got in. She'd never been in a car this nice before.

As he promised, there were no words spoken except for driving directions and they ended up in front of her apartment complex. She felt a little bad for treating him that way and then he still was being a good guy to her. She sighed as she re-opened the door.

"Did you forget something?" he asked. She couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Look…the least I could do is invite you in for a cup of coffee or something…would you like some tea or something?" she offered. She felt torn. She half-hoped he would politely decline, but the other part of her wanted him to come in. She felt safe and comfortable with Randy.

"Sure…a cup of tea sounds nice." he said smiling.

"Okay…I'm in apartment 5A." she said nodding.

"Alright. I'll be up in a little bit." he said as he went to go park and she went in. Did she just make a big mistake? Or was this perhaps one of the better decisions she's made in her life?

**Another DUN DUN DUN~! XD  
What will happen?**

**I'll probably end up posting another chapter tonight XD  
**


	6. A Nice Conversation

**Yo yo yo~~~~  
I told you I'd give you an update tonight~ XD  
This next chapter was very interesting for me to write~  
Hope y'all like it ^^**

**Thanks very much to~~~~~~~ _RellyJorrieFan, hardyrhodescenafan1, _and _fairytink101_**

**Well here's the next chapter**

Barbie got a kettle of water started on the stove and she for some reason felt nervous. Well she did have a right to be. What if Mike came home like he did last night? What if he had been drinking again? But then…Randy would protect her if something like that happened, right? Maybe that's why she asked him to come up…so she wouldn't be alone if Mike came home like that again.

After a minute or two, she heard a knock at the door. She checked the little peephole to make sure who it was and it was indeed Randy at her door. She opened the door with a small smile on his face and stepped aside for him to come in. He smiled back as he walked in and looked around her place.

"It's a nice apartment." he commented.

"Thanks…go ahead and have a seat on the couch. Are you…are you hungry or anything?" she offered.

"No, but thanks." he said, making his way to the couch. She realized that it would be a while until the water was boiling so she decided to keep herself occupied.

"Um, I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." she said smiling slightly. She went to her room and changed into something a bit more comfortable, i.e. some cute sweats and a tank top. She felt like she didn't have to impress anyone, especially Randy. He smiled as she re-emerged. To him, she always looked beautiful.

Barbie went back into the kitchen to get some mugs and the tea bags. Randy took the time to look around and a certain picture in a frame caught his eye. He picked it up and examined it a little bit more. It was Kelly…and she was with a little boy. They both had balloons in their hands and they were smiling a lot. She came back with two steaming mugs and set them on the table.

"Cute kid…"

"Thank you." she said genuinely. Though she wondered if he thought that Jake was hers or not.

"Is he yours?" he asked softly. He decided to wait until his tea cooled down a little before drinking it.

"Umm…I don't think you wanna hear my sob story." she said with a slight chuckle.

"Well…I said I wanted to get to know you better, Kelly. It's not like you're going to scare me away or something. And I'm not one of the dickhead guys that are going to judge based on what they know." he said seriously.

"Are you sure?" she asked, taking a sip of her tea. The warm liquid felt good going down her throat.

"I'm all ears." he said nodding.

"It's a long story." she warned.

"I've got all night. I was going to spend it at the club with you, but this seems better." he said chuckling.

"Okay…well…first off, my name isn't Kelly."

"It's not?"

"No…it's Barbie. I didn't want my real name getting out."

"Makes sense. So…the boy in the picture…"

"Is my son." she said softly.

"Is that what you meant by complicated last night?" he asked, making that realization that the woman he'd been wanting for some time now was a mother.

"It's part of it." she said softly.

"Well…what about his father?"

"Umm…he's dead." she said softly.

"Oh…I'm sorry." he said softly. He did feel bad that she was a single mom, but at the same time, he was slightly relieved because he still had a shot this way.

"It's okay…"

"Wanna talk about it? I've been told I'm a good listener." he said chuckling.

"Okay…well…his name was Phil. We met in high school. He was kind of a bad boy so I really liked that. We ended up dating for a few years and then right after graduation, he proposed to me. Of course, I said yes. Well…a month or so later, one thing led to another and I got pregnant. I thought Phil would be angry but he was actually really happy. We decided to hold out on the wedding until after the baby was born so they could be the little ring bearer." she said, smiling at the memory.

"Go on…" Randy said softly.

"Well…those nine months I was pregnant was bliss for us. It brought us even closer together, which shocked our friends and family. But they were happy nonetheless despite us being so young. Well…then Jake was born. It was the happiest day of my life. I love him so much." she said, tearing up slightly. Randy reached over and wiped away the tears that fell.

"So…what happened to Phil."

"He, uh, got into a car crash a few months after Jake was born. He died on impact." she said, biting at her lower lip.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." he said genuinely this time.

"It's okay…so…I didn't go to college, I had a son to provide for. So I went around getting various jobs to provide for him. Luckily, Phil and I got this place while I was pregnant so I still had a place to stay." she said chuckling.

"Wow…you're very strong…" he said seriously and in admiration.

"Thanks…"

"Now…what's up with all the bruises and stuff?" he asked again.

"Look…it's nothing, okay?" she said again.

"You're willing to tell me all that but not why you got hurt?"

"Why do you care so much about me anyway? You could have anyone."

"But I want you. I really like you, Kelly…I mean, Barbie. At first, it was just me wanting to sleep with you. Now…I want to get to know you…and maybe it could turn into something more." he said sincerely.

"You still like me even though I have a kid?"

"Why would that make any difference? In fact…to me it makes you that much more attractive to me." he said, taking another sip of his tea.

"You're really not like most guys."

"Is that good or bad?" he asked chuckling.

"It's good…very good." she said softly.

"So…who hurt you?"

"Why?"

"So I could kill them." he said simply. She was taking a sip of tea and she nearly choked.

"What?!"

"Anyone who does that to you…I want to kill them."

"It's not important."

"Yes it is…" he said seriously again. She gazed into his eyes and for some reason, she felt like she could tell him anything.

"It was…it was my boyfriend." she admitted.

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked softly. He couldn't say he wasn't disappointed. She nodded.

"And…you let him hurt you like this?"

"He doesn't do it a lot…only when he gets drunk and mad…" she said, trying to make excuses for Mike.

"That gives him no right to hit you. Does he hit your son too?"

"No! He never lays a finger on Jake. He actually likes Jake a lot." Randy sighed.

"Barbie…this isn't healthy for you or your son. He needs a positive father figure in his life, not someone who hits his mother." he said seriously. Barbie started to cry.

"You think I don't know that? But what can I do? Mike's usually good to me and he always watches Jake for me and he's the only guy I've been with that's both okay with my job and me having a son." she said, trying to stop her tears.

"Barbie…you can do so much better…you deserve much better."

"Do I? I know I don't deserve your feelings for me."

"Who says? I say quite different."

"Randy…I…I just…I don't know."

"I know you're physically attracted to me…but…I need to know…do you have feelings for me beyond that?" he asked softly, scooting closer to her. She bit her lower lip.

"I don't want to…but I think I do." she finally admitted.

"Why don't you want to?" he asked, confused.

"Because, you can do so much better than a single mom who strips for cash." she said sniffing.

"But I don't see that."

"What do you see then?"

"I see a beautiful woman who works damn hard to provide for her child and will do anything to make sure he has everything he needs and wants. I see a woman who won't take handouts from anyone and will make her own way. And most of all, I see a stunning woman who deserves so much more than what she has." he said softly as he gently kissed her lips.

"You see all that?" she asked, genuinely touched by what he said. He nodded.

"I see that for sure…and if you give me a chance, I know I'll see much more." he said smiling at her.

She couldn't believe how sweet and sincere he was. This was the longest conversation they'd ever had before. It felt odd, but it felt right. She leaned in and kissed him this time…for real. He gladly kissed her back. There was something different about this kiss. There was more than just physical attraction and lust. There was genuine care and passion between the two of them. There was an electricity there that she'd never had with Mike.

Randy wrapped his arms around her slim waist and pulled her closer as the kiss deepened. Barbie decided to finally give in to what her body…and ultimately what her heart wanted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled away only for catching her breath. She smiled softly as she moved to get up. She extended her hand to him and he took it and squeezed it as she led him to her bedroom.

**Wonder what's gonna happen next? hehehehe  
Keep on reading and reviewing please~~~~~**


	7. The Morning After

**Well hello again ^^**

**I loved all the responses~~~~  
Thanks very much to: _Legendkiller040180, hardyrhodescenafan1, RellyJorrieFan, fairytink101, Christina89, _and _HBKnY2J4eva _for the wonderful wonderful responses~~~ ^^**

**This chapter was very very fun for me write ^^  
Hope you enjoy it ^^**

She closed the door to her bedroom before closing the gap between them again, kissing him deeply. They moved together towards the bed as they fell together. Barbie moved so that Randy was on top of her as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist. He stood up for a moment and took his shirt off, tossing it aside before moving to kiss her again.

He took particular care around her bruises, just barely brushing his lips over those areas. He very gently pulled her top off and went to work on her bra, unhooking it. She slipped out of it and went to work on his pants. He kicked them off with his boxers and did the same to hers. Barbie gasped softly as she could feel his body against hers.

"Wait….are you sure you wanna do this?" he panted as he gazed at her.

"I've never been more sure of anything…" she said, kissing him again.

She let him touch her everywhere and she her skin felt like it was on fire. He moved his lips to her neck and down to her breasts, kissing and licking over them. She moaned softly as she arched her back against his mouth and ran her nails down his back, making him moan as well. She could feel herself getting more and more hot and judging by the erection Randy was getting, she figured he was ready too.

She adjusted on the bed as he went to get a condom. He slipped it on and went back to Barbie. He kissed her again as he positioned himself in between her legs. Very slowly and gently, he slipped inside her, making her pant and gasp loudly. He waited until he was completely inside her and kissed her deeply before he started moving.

They seemed to move in a perfect rhythm as they began to make love. The only sounds that could be heard were the heavy breathing coming from the two of them. They could each feel their climaxes fast approaching and Randy kissed her deeply and passionately as he moaned. She whimpered softly and she couldn't help but dig her nails into his back as they were finally spent. Randy pulled out of her and rolled next to her, pulling her close to him.

She rested her head on his muscled chest and got her breathing back under control. Randy kissed her scalp and stroked her hair as he did the same. She smiled up at him and kissed him again. She pulled the covers up and over them before they both fell asleep holding each other.

Barbie had been tossing and turning all night. Finally, she woke up panting and shaking. Obviously, Randy felt it and he was already up. He looked at her worriedly and stroked her features. She just smiled at him as she started to relax more.

"You okay?" he asked in a whisper.

"I'm fine…just a bad dream."

"What happened?"

"It's nothing…"

"It's not nothing when you wake up shaking like this…"

"Well…I had a dream that…that Mike, my boyfriend, came over drunk again and then he saw you with me and then he did his usual thing of calling me a whore but this time, he took a knife out of his back pocket and when he tried to kill me, you jumped in front of me and he killed you." she said softly.

"Barbie…first off, it was just a dream. Second, I wouldn't give him a chance to get near you. I'd kill him first."

"It just felt so real." she said softly. Randy took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay…I'm right here. Although now I don't think I can leave you and your son alone here." he said seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't feel your safe here like this." he said, stroking her arm.

"I'll be okay…since it's obvious neither of us are going to go back to sleep…would you like something to eat?" she offered. She looked at the clock and it was a little bit past eight.

"I'd rather just be with you."

"Umm…that'll work for a little bit longer, but Jake's due back here around ten or so." she said chuckling.

"Oh…does that mean I have to leave or something?"

"Oh no…you just need to be fully clothed and out of my bedroom." she said chuckling.

"Oh…well that I can do. Can I use your shower first?" he asked. She nodded.

"Sure. I'll get a breakfast started anyway." she said, moving to get her robe.

Randy got to taking his shower and Barbie got started on breakfast. It wouldn't be anything too fancy; just eggs, toast, and pancakes. As she finished up the cooking she checked the clock. It was getting close to nine. She made a mental note to keep some stuff out in case Jake hadn't eaten breakfast yet.

"Hey Barbie!" Randy called from her bathroom. She made sure she didn't leave anything burning before scurrying to the bathroom where she ran into a full frontal naked Randy Orton. She blushed and covered her eyes.

"What do you need, Randy?" she asked with her hands over her eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, going over to her to take her hands away from her eyes.

"You're naked!" she squeaked.

"Yeah…I just got out of the shower…and if I recall, we were both naked last night." he said chuckling. He had to admit, this was quite adorable.

"But still! What did you need?"

"Oh, I couldn't find a towel." he said simply.

"Okay, I'll get it." she said, scurrying away and handing him a towel, not looking at him.

"You're so adorable, you know?" he said, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"Breakfast is ready." she said, ignoring his last comment as she went back to the kitchen.

Randy re-emerged fully clothed and they ate breakfast together. Barbie couldn't help but enjoy the morning. She didn't have to worry about a hung over Mike and she didn't have to rush anywhere. She shared a comfortable silence with Randy and there wasn't anything awkward between them from the night before.

"Hey since you made breakfast, I'll do the dishes." he said smiling.

"Oh, but you're the guest."

"It's only fair." he said, grabbing the plates.

"Does a rich boy like you know how to do dishes?" she asked teasingly.

"For your information, I was a boy scout once. We all had to learn how to do this kind of thing." he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Barbie gave in and let him wash the dishes but she insisted on drying them. They put all the dishes away and then Randy picked her up and carried her to the couch before attacking her with kisses. She couldn't help but giggle as she returned all the kisses. She didn't remember the last time she felt this way. As the kisses became more passionate, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Randy sighed as she got up to get the door. It was Jake.

"Mommy!" he squealed as she picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"Hey honey! I missed you so much!" she said sincerely. She really did miss him, despite it only being two days.

"I missed you too!"

"Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa?" she asked setting him down.

"I had lots of fun! Grandpa taught me how to play catch and then I helped Grandma bake cookies!" he said excitedly.

"Wow…you did a lot." she said, genuinely impressed. Jake smiled until he noticed Randy on the couch.

"Mommy…who's that?" he asked pointing at Randy.

"Sweetie, how many times do I have to tell you it's rude to point? This is Randy…a friend of mommy's." she said, introducing them.

"Hi Jake. I'm Randy. I've heard a lot about you." he said, scooting up to get closer to Jake so he could shake his hand. Jake gave him a once over before shaking his hand.

"Hi." Jake said softly.

"Got quite a firm handshake there." he said chuckling and shaking his hand out.

"I do?" Jake asked perking up.

"Oh yeah. Go easy on me next time." Randy said in all seriousness.

"Did you hear that mommy? I'm strong!"

"That's because you drink lots of milk and you eat your vegetables. I told you it's good for you." she said smiling as she sat on the couch next to Randy.

"She's got a point, you know." Randy said nodding.

"Mommy…can you get me a really big cup of milk? Like a REEEEAAAALLLLLYYYYYY big one?" he asked bouncing slightly.

"That can be arranged, but first, go put your stuff away." she said, getting up to go to the kitchen.

"Okay…umm…mommy…what was his name again?" he asked in a loud whisper so he thought Randy couldn't hear, but it was obvious he could. Randy couldn't help but chuckle.

"His name is Randy." Barbie whispered back in the same volume.

"Oh…well…he's cool. I like him." Jake whispered before going to put his stuff away. Barbie smiled as Jake went into his room.

"I like him too…" Barbie said softly, more to herself than anything.

**Fun and cute right? ^^**

**Please keep reading and reviewing~  
**


	8. Movie Night

**Hello Hello Hello~~~~  
Tis time for another update~~~  
Sorry I've been a little lax about it -_-  
But anywho~~~~~ time for the thank you's and shout outs~~~~ Thanks very much to the readers:**

**_RellyJorrieFan, fairytink101, Legendkiller040180, Christina89, grleviathan, 16miki112,_ and _HBKnY2J4eva_ for the great responses ^^**

**Now on to the next chapter~~~~~**

Randy had to leave a few minutes later because he got a call about doing some renovations at the club and then audition a few new DJs. He was still really worried about Barbie but she reassured him things would be fine. She also had some decisions to make. She had to decide what to do about Mike. She did just cheat on him after all…and majorly. Jake came out of his room and he was looking around.

"Where'd Randy go?" he asked pouting.

"He had to go to work. Why?"

"He was cool. Is he going to come over again?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Mommy…do you like him like you do Mike?" he asked as he sat at the table in the kitchen.

"Umm…it's hard to say, but I think I do." she said softly, pouring him a glass of milk like he asked for. She poured herself a glass and sat with him.

"I wouldn't mind if you were with him instead of Mike." he said brightening up.

"Oh you would, wouldn't you?" she said chuckling.

"Mike is nice and stuff…but sometimes it's like he's not really nice to you. Randy is already really nice to you." he said, taking a big swig of milk.

"You just met him."

"Mommy…take it from a kid. We know this stuff." he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah, and I want you to be happy too, Mommy." he said smiling at her as he finished his milk.

"When did you get so smart?" she asked, clearing their cups.

"I have a good mommy who teaches me good stuff." he said simply. Barbie didn't know what to say. Jake said she was a good mommy. She couldn't help but tear up. Jake really was her whole world.

A few days had gone by and Randy had stopped by one more time. She'd talked to Mike on the phone but he was so busy at work, he couldn't stop by. On the bright side, she and Randy were getting even closer and her bruising was healing really well. It'd only be a day or two before she could go back to work. She called Randy to come over again. She had some things to discuss with him after all.

When Jake found out Randy would be coming over again, he immediately got excited. He already liked Randy so much. She couldn't help but think…if Jake liked him this much, maybe Randy was better for her. Kids were really good judges of character, right? She answered the door and smiled when she saw it was Randy.

"Hey there." she said smiling.

"Hello yourself." he said, leaning in for a kiss. She returned it before closing the door.

"So what's up?" he asked as he took her hand and walked with her to the couch.

"Umm…I wanted to talk to you about some stuff." she said simply.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well…it's about…my boyfriend."

"Oh…well…what are you trying to say?" he asked, looking at her worriedly.

"Randy…I need to know. Do you want a full on relationship with me?"

"Of course I do. If I only wanted sex with you, I'd have been gone that first morning."

"Good point…I just wanted to be sure." she said softly.

"So….what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna break up with Mike." she said finally.

"You want me here with you?" he asked, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. She shook her head.

"No. That's the last thing. I was actually hoping you could maybe take Jake to Maria's place and while you were gone I would do it."

"But what if he tries to hurt you and I'm not here?"

"If he's sober, he should be okay…besides, you might just agitate him." she said chuckling.

"Okay…when do you plan on doing this?"

"Tomorrow. I already called Maria and she said she would gladly watch Jake. Just please…for me?" she asked smiling.

"Fine…but if I get back and he's doing anything I don't like, I'm gonna kick his ass." he said seriously.

"Sounds fair." she said as she quickly pecked his lips. Jake came bounding out of his room smiling widely at Randy.

"Randy! You're here~!" he exclaimed smiling.

"Hey little man." Randy said smiling back.

"Look. I think I've gotten stronger." he said, flexing his arms.

"You have? Well let me see…you do look a little bigger. Let's have a handshake." he said smiling as he extended his hand.

Jake smiled widely as he shook Randy's hand. Randy could tell Jake was trying his damndest to squeeze his hand as hard as he could so he knew to play along to make him feel good. He winced visibly and when they let go of each other's hands, Randy shook his out like he'd been seriously straining it.

"How was that?" Jake asked, panting slightly from trying so hard.

"I was wrong. You got A LOT stronger. You might have broken my hand, Jake." he said chuckling. Barbie couldn't help but smile.

"I did?! I'm sorry! Mommy we gotta go to the doctor!" Jake exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh my. We might have to." she said worriedly as well.

"Um, I don't think it's broken after all." he said flexing his hand.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked, truly scared.

"I think it'll just hurt for a little while but it's probably not broken. Jake, you better watch your own strength next time." Barbie warned her son.

"I will. I promise. Sorry Randy….you still like me, right?" Jake asked timidly.

"Of course I do. Besides, you didn't mean to hurt me." Randy said squeezing Jake's shoulder reassuringly.

"Okay…" he said shyly. Barbie chuckled.

"Jake, why don't you pick out a movie to watch and we can all watch it together." she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, but I'll only stay on one condition." Randy said, making Barbie arch her eyebrow.

"Okay…"

"I gotta have popcorn." he said in all seriousness.

"Oh! We have popcorn! We do, right Mommy?" Jake asked to make sure.

"We sure do. You pick a movie and I'll make us some." she said getting up.

"Allow me to assist you." Randy said, following her while Jake was thinking very hard about what movie for the three of them to watch.

As soon as they were in the kitchen area, Randy wrapped his arms around Barbie's waist and kissed at her neck slightly. She couldn't help but giggle because it tickled her. She tried to manage getting the popcorn and bowls with his arms around her but it was getting a bit difficult. She laughed as she set her things down and turned to face him.

"Can't you wait until I put the popcorn in the microwave?" she asked, pecking his lips.

"I can't help that you're so desirable." he said smirking.

"Well learn some patience for about a minute." she said sternly as she pulled herself away and put the popcorn package in the microwave.

Once she set the time, she smiled and went back into Randy's arms, where he started kissing her again. She smiled into the kisses as she gladly returned them. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kisses deepened. She could hear the popcorn popping but she didn't care. What she did care about, however, was…

"Mommy! I picked a movie…" Jake said, bounding into the kitchen area where Randy and Barbie were pulling away from each other.

"You did? Which one?" she asked, slightly out of breath.

"It's a surprise. Is the popcorn done yet?"

"Almost. We'll be in there in a minute or so." she said as she heard the beeping microwave. She poured the ready popcorn into a big bowl as the other one got started. She also went to get three drinks.

"I guess it was fun while it lasted." Randy said pouting.

"Oh please…if you stop behaving like my own child, there might be more for you tonight." she said with a wink, making him grin.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Now…what do you want to drink? You want a beer or something?" she offered.

"What are you and Jake having?"

"We're just having apple juice. I don't let him drink a lot of soda." she explained.

"Apple juice sounds really good right now." he said simply as she poured them some glasses.

"Take that to the living room, please." she said smiling as she heard the other popcorn getting ready to be done.

She made sure there was enough room in the bowl and once it was done, poured the other bag in with the rest of the popcorn. Once that was done, she started picking at it and munching on it as she made her way to the couch where Jake and Randy were already discussing the DVD box they were holding.

"So what are we watching?" she asked as she sat in between Jake and Randy. Randy snuck his arms around her waist.

"I put in….can I get a drum roll?" Jake asked, holding the DVD box behind his back. Barbie started tapping on the little table in front of them.

"Aaaaaannnnndddd~ the winner is~" Randy said, joining in.

"Ta da! Transformers!" he said excitedly.

"Okay~ Good choice. Push play." she said as Jake did so.

Barbie had a sneaking suspicion he would pick that movie. It was one of his favorites. He loved all the robots and the action. At this point they'd watched it so many times, Barbie could quote every part of that movie in her sleep, but nonetheless she enjoyed it. Randy, of course, liked it as well but he'd never seen a child who liked it as much as Jake did.

When the movie was over, Barbie looked down and she saw that Jake had fallen asleep against her. She chuckled as she relaxed against Randy, who kissed her temple. She turned her head and smiled as she kissed him on the lips softly.

"I'll go put him to bed." she said softly as she carried Jake to his bedroom. Randy decided to follow her and watch her. He liked watching her be a mother. It made her even more attractive.

She laid the little boy down in his bed and waited until he was completely still. She stroked his hair slightly as she pulled his covers over his little body. She kissed his forehead and whispered an "I love you" and "Good night" before silently leaving the room. She saw Randy in the doorway and smiled at him.

"Were you enjoying yourself?" she asked as she slowly closed Jake's door.

"Oh yes, very much." he said as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"So…shall we?" she said, tugging Randy towards her own bedroom.

"Gladly." he said, following her to the bedroom.

She closed the door behind her and closed the gap between them. She knew tomorrow would probably be a rough day, but right now all she wanted to think about was her and Randy together. She wanted another night of bliss before any shit went down. She pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she and Randy made love again.

**Another chapter down before Barbie's next confrontation with Mike...  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehehe  
Please keep reading and reviewing~~~~**


	9. Breaking Up is Hard To Do

**Well hello loyal readers~~~~~~~  
I seriously already had this chapter typed up and I was just waiting until I had a few more reviews, but y'all are seriously making me giggle because you really wanna know what happens next...it must mean I'm doing something right...right? hehehe**

**Anywho~~~~ Thanks very much to the avid readers: _Christina89 (you particularly give very nice, long responses~), fairytink101, RellyJorrieFan,_ and _hardyrhodescenafan1 _for the wonderful and especially QUICK responses~~~~ I will probably start leaving nice little personal responses coming up soon~~~ ^^**

**A warning for this chapter, it gets pretty intense...**

**so...here it goes~**

The next morning, Barbie awoke in Randy's arms. She smiled as she watched him. He was still deep asleep. She traced over his features with her fingers and nuzzled him a bit. She could seriously get used to waking up next to him like this. She craned her neck to look at the clock. It was almost nine o' clock. She was surprised when Jake hadn't bounded in yet, but she was not complaining. She would rather not have to explain what she and Randy were doing naked together in her bed.

She wiggled herself away from Randy and she realized she woke him up. She wrapped a robe around herself and chuckled when she saw him blindly feeling around for her in the bed. He opened his eyes and looked around. When he saw her, he beckoned for her to come over to him. When she did, he just pulled her back in the bed, making her laugh.

"Randy~! Come on…Jake is gonna wake up any minute."

"Exactly…and when that minute happens, then I'll get up."

"Randy~! Come on now…we both have to get dressed and then you have to take Jake over to Maria's place." she reminded. He sighed.

"Fine…" he said, resigned.

Barbie went into Jake's room and he was just getting out of bed. She taught him well because he made his bed right away. She chuckled watching him. Jake really was the most important person in her life and when he told her he really liked him, that was the biggest turning point. If Jake really hadn't approved of Randy, she would just go back to the way things were.

Jake noticed her and smiled as he walked over to hug her. She hugged him tightly as she walked with him out to the kitchen area to get his cereal ready. Despite the fact that he was now four years old, she still picked him up every now and then and today was one of those days. She piggybacked him to the table and his smile grew when he saw Randy at the table.

"Randy~! You're here~!" he said as Barbie set him down.

"Yeah. I spent the night." he said simply. It wasn't a lie but he didn't mention where he slept.

"Oh…cool."

"Yeah…"

"Are you taking me to Auntie Maria's?" he asked as Barbie set his bowl of cereal in front of him. Randy nodded.

"Yes I am."

"Yay~!" he said as he started eating. Randy was just sipping his cup of coffee. He was feeling very uneasy about today.

"Sweety, as soon as you get done, I want you to hurry and get ready. Auntie Maria's waiting to spend the day with you." she said smiling slightly.

"Ooooohhh okay~!" Jake said excitedly. He liked Maria best out of all the girls because she always had a lot of fun stuff to do for them, and she was just a lot of fun to play with.

Once breakfast was over, Barbie started doing the small amount of dishes while Jake got ready. Randy went to the kitchen area and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. He really wasn't comfortable with her being alone with her soon to be ex-boyfriend. He saw the results of what he did to Barbie, and now that Jake would be out of the way and she would be alone, he didn't even want to think about what Mike could do to her.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until I get back to call him?" he almost pleaded.

"I'm positive. Randy, I told you I'm fine." she insisted, not really looking at him.

"What's the matter? Are you alright?" he asked, moving and wrapping his arms around her.

"I just…I'm used to what he does to me. Now that I'm breaking up with him it really doesn't matter. But…you don't know what he could do. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me. So please…just do this?" she pleaded back. He couldn't help but give in at this point.

"Okay…I'll, uh, make sure Jake is getting ready." he said, going over to Jake's room.

Barbie got out her phone and called Mike. Luckily he picked up and she told him they needed to talk and he agreed to come over in a few minutes. When Jake and Randy came back, Jake had his backpack of toys and he was ready to go. Barbie crouched to his level and made sure he had his jacket on and everything and smiled as she hugged him.

"Now you be good for Auntie Maria, okay?" she reminded.

"I will." Jake answered.

"I'll be back soon." Randy reassured. Barbie nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." she said as Randy pecked her cheek and she saw them off.

Barbie took the meantime to get ready. She wore a plain pink t-shirt and a pair of white jeans. She wore very minimal make up and kept her hair down. She felt like time was almost at a stand still until she heard a fateful knock at her door. She opened the door and it was indeed Mike. She smiled softly at him and he returned it. So he was sober at least.

"Hey Mike." she said as he walked in stood in the living room area.

"Look, Barbie, sorry for not being around lately. I've been really busy lately."

"It's okay…"

"How, uh, how are you?" he asked, shifting a bit uncomfortably.

"I'm good. You?"

"Can't complain too much. What did you need to talk about? And where was your car? I didn't see it down there." he said, sitting on the couch.

"Umm…I wanted to talk about us."

"Okay…now where's your car? Mind telling me that, first?" he asked sitting back.

"Someone's using it to take Jake to my friend's place right now." she said simply.

"Oh…okay…what about us then?"

"Mike, I don't think it's gonna work out between us anymore." she said cutting to the chase.

"Wait…you called me down here to break up with me?" he said, obviously getting annoyed.

"Yeah…look, I'm sorry, but…"

"But what? Why do you want to break up with me?"

"…I met someone else." she admitted.

"What?" he asked, the anger starting to rise.

"I met someone else…someone who doesn't get drunk and hit me." she said, building up some courage.

"So you've been stepping out on me?" he said, getting up and moving towards her. She kept moving away from him.

"No, I haven't."

"I bet you have. Otherwise why would you be trying to break up with me, if you haven't already done something with this guy?" he said smirking.

"Look, the point is, I'm breaking up with you and I've met someone who's treating me right, treating me how a woman should be treated."

"Treating you right? So he's treating you how a whore should be treated?" he snapped.

"Dammit! I am not a whore!" she said, getting angry. He was sober…his true colors were starting to show.

"Oh right…you're just a girl who takes off her clothes for money. You're a twenty-two year old with a four year old kid with no daddy in sight. You're the epitome of white trash." he spat.

"I told you! Jake's father died! I want you out! Get out!" she cried, feeling tears start to well up.

"I'm not going anywhere yet…shouldn't I get a parting gift?"

"What?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"We haven't had sex in quite a long while, Barbie Doll." he said in a dangerously calm tone. Barbie's eyes widened.

"Mike…stop. Please…just go." she said, calming down herself.

"I don't think so…come on, Barbie." he said, moving towards her slowly, like a tiger stalking its prey. Barbie kept backing up but she realized she was essentially trapped.

Randy had just left from Maria's apartment and checked his watch. He prayed that it went smoothly like Barbie predicted and she would just be alone when he got back. He didn't want to go to the worst case scenario, but he couldn't help but worry that Barbie was getting beaten again, or worse. He merely concentrated on getting back to her at this point.

Barbie, meanwhile, had been doing pretty well in keeping away from Mike, but that couldn't last. He soon got a good grip of her long hair and yanked her towards him, where he roughly kissed her hard on the mouth. She tried with all her might to push him away but he kept pulling her towards him. Once he seemed satisfied, he pushed her roughly on the couch. She didn't start getting really scared until she saw him lick his lips.

Every attempt she made to get up and get away was thwarted by Mike as he tried to take off her clothing. Because of her struggling, her shirt ended up ripping almost all the way off. Barbie started to scream. She hoped maybe a neighbor or someone would hear her and save her. She felt Mike's hands roaming over roughly and she started to cry. Her worst fear was coming true. She was getting raped. She felt Mike's hands then undo her pants and he shoved his hands under her pants where he touched her lower regions roughly, making her cry out even more as he started to rub and finger her.

"Someone help me! Please stop!" she cried, pleading with him as she pushed against him.

"Just shut up and take it!" Mike spat.

"Hey! Get your fucking filthy hands off her!" roared an angry voice. They looked up and Barbie could see Randy in the doorway through the tears in her eyes.

Randy immediately ran towards them pulled Mike off Barbie, who rolled off the couch and moved away. Randy was seeing red at that point. He kept punching Mike in the face and once he was on the ground, Randy proceeded to kick him in the ribs and the stomach. A few cracks could be heard and anyone would be able to tell that those were ribs being broken. Randy then moved on top of Mike and started to choke him.

"Stop…Randy, stop! You're killing him!" Barbie cried.

"That's the idea!" he roared again.

"Please…let's just call the cops! I don't want you to go to prison for killing someone!" she cried again. Only then did Randy loosen his grip and Mike's body fell limp on the floor.

Randy went to Barbie and held her close, where she cried into his muscular chest. If he hadn't gotten there in time, she didn't even want to think about what could have happened. Randy just held her and stroked her hair. He mentally cursed himself for not getting there sooner but the important part was, he got there and was able to stop the worst of it.

"I was so scared!" she cried.

"Ssshh…it's okay…I'm here now. He won't hurt you anymore." he said soothingly. Randy would make sure of that.

**So....how was that?  
Please keep on reading and reviewing~~~~**


	10. APOLOGY FROM THE AUTHOR

**Well I think first and foremost, this is in order...**

**I'M VERY SORRY...**

**I have just been crazy busy with school and the play that I was doing. I just got some free time on my hands.  
I'm very very sorry that I haven't updated at all for the past few weeks**

**I even made myself sick from exhaustion to the point where one of my professors had to send me home haha  
**

**But now that I have some free time, the creativity can flow and I should be back to updating regularly  
Please don't lose faith and again, I'm so so so sorry**

**Thank you for your patience**

**-momijisan89**


	11. First Night Back

**Hello wonderful people~!!!!!  
I promised you an update soon and here's the first of many hahaha**

**Please don't be too mad since it has been a while since I really updated this story...and I'm fully getting back into the swing of things so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I should be back with another one possibly as early as later on in the day/evening**

Although Randy threatened to call the police, Mike managed to crawl away before they could. Randy was beyond pissed off at this point and no one could blame him. Barbie was trying desperately to keep him calm so he wouldn't do something he would later regret. She simply had him hold her close. At least then he would be somewhat calm. He stroked her hair and back, trying to comfort her.

"Randy…I'm sorry." she said softly.

"Why are you sorry? It is not your fault, do you understand me?" he said seriously.

"but…if I had just listened…" she said, starting to tear up and break down.

"Sssshhh…it's okay. I prayed I would be wrong. I would have been so happy if I was wrong." he said softly, soothingly.

"If…if you hadn't gotten there in time…he could've…he would've…" she said, choking on the words.

"But I did get here. That's the most important thing." he reminded.

"Thanks…Randy…I don't deserve you." she said, resting her head more on his chest.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm such a dysfunctional person…I have so much baggage. You deserve better." she said softly again, unable to look him in the eye. He tucked his fingers under her chin and tilted her head to face him.

"I've told you already…I want you. You're just going through some things right now and you will overcome it. You just need some help…and that's me." he said with a charming grin. She couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks…I mean it…for everything." she said softly.

"Of course…" he said before kissing her gently.

"I have to go to work tonight…" she groaned slightly.

"Why?"

"I've had enough time off. Besides, the bills are gonna start piling up." she explained.

"I dunno if I feel comfortable with you going back to work." he said, tightening his grip on her waist.

"Randy…you should have known what you were getting yourself into." she said rolling her eyes.

"I know…but I can't help it."

"Well…you could always come see me…and I could always do private dances for you…" she said with a wink and then it dawned on him.

"You are a genius." he said with a smirk as he kissed her again.

"I know…oh yeah, I gotta call Maria. She's gonna bring Jake to the club tonight and then while he sleeps in the dressing room I'll be working. And then I'll bring him home." she reminded herself as she called her best friend.

She returned to Randy and they spent the rest of the afternoon in each other's arms talking and kissing. It was then that she realized she made the right decision in leaving Mike. Everything was just going so perfectly. She pouted when she had to get up and get ready for work. They would have to go separately so no one would get suspicious about their relationship, though the girls already knew. What was important, though, was that Mr. McMahon didn't know.

She got to the club and there was already a decent crowd. There were still remnants of bruises but they all disappeared with makeup and Vince was okay with that. To be safe, she wasn't going to be put on the main stage for another day or two and Barbie was more than okay with that. She got back to the dressing room and was bombarded with hugs and questions from the girls.

"So what the hell happened to you?!" Melina immediately questioned.

"What's up with you and Randy?" Mickie asked excitedly.

"What about the whole thing with Mike?" Maria asked worriedly.

"Jeez guys! Okay…I'm back to work, Randy and I are together now, and I left Mike." she said, facing each girl with their separate answers, making them all squeal happily.

"FINALLY!!!" they all squealed, making John run back to the dressing room panting.

"What's going on?! What's wrong?!" he asked looking around.

"Nothing's wrong…you okay, baby?" Maria asked, running to her boyfriend. He hugged her and kissed her quickly.

"I just heard screaming…" he said looking around.

"Oh…well we're just happy for our girl Barbie." Mickie said hugging her tightly.

"Oh…you girls need to keep it down. People thought you found a dead body in here or something." he said with a chuckle before kissing Maria and going back to his other duties. The other girls just kept giggling.

"Oops…better keep this quiet." Maria said giggling.

"Mommy?" Barbie's ears picked up a small voice.

"Hey Jake!" she said excitedly as her son ran into her arms and she picked him up.

She got a little area set up for Jake so he could color, play with a few toys, and sleep comfortably. She brought his favorite pillow with her so he could really sleep comfortably. Once she saw he was settled, she started getting her hair and makeup ready. She continued to steal glances at him to make sure he was doing okay. Once she got dressed, she kissed his forehead while he colored.

"I'll be back in a little bit." she said reassuringly.

"I'm okay mom. I'm a guy. I can take care of myself." he said proudly. She smiled.

"Okay my tough, little man."

"MOM!"

"Okay…my tough, big man." she corrected.

"That's right…" he said smiling as she got up to get ready to dance. Since she wouldn't be doing a full routine because she wasn't on the main stage, she was already in a bikini ensemble with her heels.

"Mommy?" he called as she was heading out the door.

"Yes?"

"You look really pretty." he said smiling at her, making her smile as well as she went over to one of the side stages.

She spotted Randy at one of the other stages, just biding his time until she came out. Then he spotted her and went over to her stage, along with a few other men. She continued her routine, making sure she gave all her attention equally to the other men as well as Randy. As her set continued, she started giving more attention to the other men and she could tell he was getting a little antsy and she winked at him playfully as another man put a five dollar bill in her garter.

Her set was done and she saw Maria getting ready for a main stage performance. She gave her friend a quick hug before putting on a small robe and checking on Jake. He was already asleep. She smiled as she made sure he had his blanket on him.

"Kelly…someone wants a private dance." Shad, one of the other bouncers, said nodding at her.

"I'll be right there." she said as she made sure she dabbed the sweat from her body and went to the room she was assigned. Just like she hoped, Randy was in there waiting for her.

"You know…I don't appreciate having to pay to spend time with my girlfriend." he said, pulling her onto his lap with a smirk.

"Sorry Randy…but this is the only way…"she said softly before kissing him gently.

"I know…how's Jake?" he asked, changing the subject, which she was grateful for.

"He's sleeping soundly." she said happily.

They spent a good few hours kissing, talking, cuddling and they even made love once. She made sure she looked alright afterwards and she kept giggling. She couldn't help it. Everything was going perfectly. Randy paid Shad for his time with her and he walked with her for a little while longer. They were passing by a few other rooms and Barbie could hear something coming from one of the rooms.

"Wait…" she said, putting her ear to the door.

"What is it?" Randy asked, confused.

"Sssh!" she said, smacking him to get him to be quiet.

While Barbie was with Randy in their room, Maria had been asked for by another regular, John Morrison. He wasn't that nice of a guy, but he always knew his boundaries…usually. He seemed to be having a rough night and it seemed like he was taking it out on poor Maria. She was doing all she could to appease him but nothing was good enough. Normally John Morrison was very good to Maria; he'd even developed a little bit of a liking of her, but he was taking things a bit too far.

"Come on, bitch…dance for me." he drawled as he sipped his beer. Maria was getting tired. She'd been dancing nonstop for the past hour.

"Please…just give me five minutes…and let me get some water." she pleaded.

"I said dance! I'm not paying you to take a break." he spat, making Maria wince. She kept dancing, trying very hard not to tear up or cry. Maria was a very sensitive person. After a few more minutes, her ankle gave out and she fell.

"Ow! I think I twisted my ankle." she said with a wince.

"What did I tell you?! I said dance!" he spat again, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her up, making her cry out in pain again.

Barbie could hear all this from outside the door and she was very worried. She moved past Randy and quickly went to find John. She found him near the bar and she took a minute to catch her breath. Randy sat at the bar and ordered himself a drink while he waited for whatever was happening to end.

"I'll see you later." he said nodding as he went to the bar and then went out.

"What's going on, Kell?" John asked confused.

"It's Maria…in the room…" she said pointing. John immediately tensed up.

"What? What about Maria?" he asked worriedly.

"She needs help. Bad customer." she said, still trying to catch her breath. John immediately went to the back area. Barbie followed him to help if it was necessary. That and she was very worried about Maria.

John tried to open the door but it was locked. He used his muscular legs and kicked the door down. He found Maria in tears, trying to dance on an ankle that was already starting to swell. Maria couldn't look happier and Barbie immediately went to her friend's side, helping her limp to the dressing room. John was doing everything in his power to keep himself from killing the bastard that hurt his girlfriend.

"You're time is up, sir. Pay for the time and get out." he said in an icy tone.

"I'm not paying. I wasn't satisfied." the other man smirked.

"I suggest you pay and walk out with what little dignity you have before I kick you out and you will never come back again." he threatened. John Morrison coughed as he handed John the wad of bills.

John took the money and then proceeded to pick the drunken customer up by his somewhat lengthy hair and drag him out of the club. He knew he probably didn't have to but this was his own personal form of punishment for what he did to Maria. Obviously the other man didn't like it as John was starting to walk away.

"Hey! You never mess with the hair! Do you know who I am?!" he called, making John sigh and turn around.

"If you're smart, just call yourself a cab and go home." he said again, getting really mad.

"I'm John fucking Morrison! I'm the Shaman of Sexy." he said, posing ridiculously. John just shook his head before punching him one more time.

"Kane, call him a cab please." he said before getting back inside to check on Maria.

In the dressing room, they girls got Maria to sit down and Barbie had started putting ice on her ankle. She had stopped crying but she still felt back. Various other girls sat with her and tried to comfort her but all she wanted was John.

She got her wish when John came right through the door and immediately wrapped his arms around her. The girls all got the hint and gave them what little alone time they could considering how the dressing room was designed. They went about talking to each other or fixing their costume and hair or looking like there were a thousand other things they could be doing.

"Maria…are you alright?" he asked first, going to look at her ankle.

"I'll be fine." she said nodding.

"Why didn't you call for help before?" he asked worriedly.

"I thought I could handle it…" she said. If only he knew how many other times before him she had been saying that about her past relationships.

"You can't work tonight like this…I'll tell Vince what happened and he's gonna have to give you the rest of the night off. I don't think he wants a dancer with a twisted ankle." he said, getting back to business slightly.

"John?" she called as he started to go the boss's office.

"Yeah?" he said, his tone getting softer again.

"Thank you…I love you…" Maria said, making everyone, including John, freeze.

"What?"

"I said I love you…" she said blushing again.

At that moment, all the girls held their breaths. John turned himself around again and picked Maria up. He smiled at her and kissed her deeply and passionately, holding her close. That kiss made every woman in that dressing room practically swoon if they hadn't already. John pulled away and smiled the biggest smile possible.

"I love you too…" he said before kissing her again.

**So how was that for a first chapter back?  
I know the main focus wasn't really my main couple, but it was still fun right?  
Please read and review and I will get back to my old habits of quick updates and shout outs before every chapter again~**


	12. New Territory

**Hey there readers...I'm REALLY sorry about the lack of updates  
I'm a bad, bad author *smacks herself* But I hopefully will get over this stupid writer's block!!!!!**

**Hope you all enjoy this REALLY LOOOOOONG chapter...hopefully you guys remember what's happened so far XD**

**Oh, also...there is a lemon in this chapter so look out for it :)  
**

Barbie was on Cloud nine for the next few weeks. Everything was going so well. She was able to spend time with Randy at the club, at home, and Randy was getting better and better with Jake. Barbie was also making some extra money because Maria was healing from her ankle injury. She was glad she was getting that Saturday and Sunday off though. It would mean some rest and relaxation for her and Randy.

On Friday, Randy and Barbie were in one of the rooms in the club so he could eat up her time. They had just finished making love and Randy was getting dressed. Barbie just put her thong back on. She fixed her hair and makeup as they sat together in each other's arms.

"Hey Barbie…I just thought about something." he said softly.

"Oh? What's that?"

"We've never actually gone out on a date yet." She thought about it and he was right. They hadn't gone out on a real date yet,

"So…what should we do about that?"

"I think we should go on a date tomorrow night."

"What did you have in mind?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing too much…maybe a nice dinner somewhere."

"How nice are we talking?"

"Why are you worried? I'm paying." he said chuckling.

"your definition of nice and my definition of nice are quite different."

"Really? Why do you say that?"

"Randy…I was trying to be nice about it…your definition of nice is probably a lot more expensive than my definition of nice."

"Barbie…don't worry…I'll handle it." he reassured as he kissed her again.

"Okay…I'll ask John and Maria to watch Jake for me." she said a bit excited.

Their time was up and she had another two hours for her shift. Randy said goodbye to her and she went back to work. It was another successful night and she was more than glad to be getting her two days off. She drove home and put Jake to bed, kissing his forehead before going to her own room to sleep.

The next morning, Barbie got her usual morning wakeup call. Jake ran into her bedroom and started jumping on the bed making her groan from being sleepy. She hid under the covers and sealed herself away like a cocoon. She knew it bought her a few minutes at least before Jake found his way under the covers.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" she said before starting a tickle attack on him, making him start laughing, something she loved.

"Stop! Stop it~!" he cried out as she kept tickling him.

"Okay, okay…now are you gonna be good for Auntie Maria and John?" she reminded as they got up so he could get ready and she could get breakfast ready for him.

"Yes~!" he said sincerely. She knew he would because he loved Maria and he knew she wasn't feeling well.

"Okay, go get your stuff." she said as she got a bowl of cereal for each of them ready. He came out with his Spiderman backpack and he was fully dressed.

"I'm ready." he said, putting his backpack by the door.

"Okay, come and eat." she instructed as they ate together.

She took him to Maria's apartment and John actually answered the door. He must have been staying over to make sure Maria was alright. Jake had never met John before and seeing someone that big up close scared him a little. He hid behind Barbie's leg at first when they walked in. John chuckled because he loved kids. He got down to Jake's level and flashed a smile.

"Hey there. I'm John. What's your name?" Jake didn't answer.

"Sweetie, he asked you a question." she reminded.

"Jake…" he mumbled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Jake." he said extending his hand. Jake's eyes widened at how big John's hands were.

"You have really big hands…" he said, shyly letting John shake it. Barbie and John chuckled.

"Why thank you. Maria told me you like to go outside and play. She talked about maybe going to the park today." he said with a smile.

"I thought auntie Maria wasn't feeling good." Jake said with a pout.

"We're all gonna go. You and me could play, if you'd like. Do you like swinging?" he asked. Jake nodded.

"I love swings!" he said excitedly.

"Well I could swing you really high and really far." he reassured.

"Okay!" he said going back to his old self.

"Do I hear Jake?" Maria called as she limped over to them. She was wearing a wrap around her ankle.

"Hey Maria~! How are you?" Barbie asked as she hugged Maria tightly.

"I'm doing good. I can walk on it and the doctor said I should be back to full health by Monday." she said excitedly.

"Not if you keep trying to do everything on it." John reminded.

"I can't help it! I hate sitting still for too long. And there's only so many hours I could spend asleep." she said, obviously annoyed that she was restricted in what she could do.

"Well we're gonna go to the park today, so stop complaining." John said with a wink.

"Is your foot okay auntie Maria?" Jake asked going over to her.

"It's okay Jake. It only hurts a little bit. Oh, I got us some new puzzles to work on together for tonight. I even got one of your favorite." she said with a wink.

"Optimus Prime?!" Jake asked excitedly. Maria nodded.

"That's right!"

"You're so cool! Okay mom, you can go now." Jake said, practically shooing Barbie off, making her laugh.

"I'm only gonna leave if you give me a goodbye kiss." she said crossing her arms. Jake smiled as he ran to her and gave her a huge hug and a big kiss.

"Bye mommy…I love you." he said in her arms. She kissed his head.

"I love you too…if you guys need anything, my cell's on all night." she reminded before leaving and heading home.

Once she got home, she realized she had quite a bit of time to kill so she went back to bed. After only about two hours, there was an annoying knock at the door. Barbie was cherishing her precious hours alone to catch up on sleep and someone was ruining it. With her hair a mess and she in her sweats and big t-shirt, she answered the door. There were two young, very handsome men at the door and they were in suits.

"Hello, are you Barbie Blank?" the younger of the two asked.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to wake herself up.

"Randy Orton sent us."

"Okay…who are you?" she asked again.

"I'm Cody Rhodes and this is Ted DiBiase. We're friends and associates of Randy's. He sent us to take you to get ready for your date tonight." Cody said with a grin. Her eyes widened. She realized then that she looked like a mess.

"Oh god…can you give me like fifteen minutes?" she asked, trying to fix her hair.

"Sorry. We have strict appointments to keep." Ted said as the two of them grabbed Barbie by the arms.

"Wait! I need my cell phone and my keys!" she said pointing to the table. Cody nodded and grabbed it for her.

They escorted her down to the car they were driving her around in. Truth be told, it was actually a limo. Barbie had only ridden a few limos, and they were for high school dances. She'd never been in one by herself. The two guys up front were awfully quiet.

"Um…guys. Where are we going first?" she asked curiously.

"We're getting your dress, then shoes, then jewelry. And then when we're done with that, we're taking you to get your hair and makeup done. And then once that's done, we're escorting you to the restaurant." Ted explained.

"All from Randy." Cody said, looking at her from the rearview mirror. Barbie's jaw dropped. Randy was treating her to so much…she figured that's what he meant when he said he'd take care of it all. She brushed through her hair with her fingers so she didn't look too trashed.

They parked near a street full of very expensive looking stores. She definitely felt out of place. Cody and Ted led her into the biggest store and there was no one inside. She felt a bit awkward while Ted went to talk to the shop manager. Cody cold tell she wasn't too comfortable and chuckled.

"What?" she asked, hearing him laugh.

"Relax. This isn't Pretty Woman. Well…it sort of is, but we won't make them kiss your ass and they're not as mean." he reassured, making her feel a little better.

The workers closed the doors and one of the women led Barbie more inside so she could look around. Barbie started to feel a little more comfortable as she was led to the big dressing area. Apparently Randy already had a dress picked out for her. She just needed to get it more fitted. There were three sizes of the same dress and she tried them all on to see which one fit the best. She had to admit, Randy had great taste. It was definitely something she would wear…if she could afford it on a normal day. She then picked out a pair of matching shoes that looked amazing with the dress. They finally got the one that fit her and Ted handed her one of Randy's credit cards and they paid for the dress and shoes and left to go to the jewelry store.

Once they got to the Cartier store, Barbie gasped at the sight of all the diamonds and jewels…and they were REAL. It was all so beautiful. Cody went to talk to one of the sales clerks and they brought out a few boxes. They opened them in front of Barbie and one was a beautiful wreathe necklace made with diamonds and sapphires to really bring out her blue eyes. The next box was a diamond tennis bracelet and the final small box was a pair of diamond earrings.

They paid and on the way to the salon, Barbie continued to look at the jewelry. It was all so beautiful. They got to the salon and she gasped. It was the nicest, most posh salon in the city. Here, she'd get her hair and makeup done.

It was all such a new experience for her. They offered her drinks while she waited for them to get fully set up and she got some coffee. She tasted it and it was grade A quality coffee. She felt like a princess. She was really starting to enjoy herself.

As soon as she sat down in the chair, they took her empty coffee cup and properly brushed out her hair to gauge the damage they had to work with. Barbie took pretty good care of her hair so it wouldn't be that much. She explained her job require her to keep her hair long so all she could do was a trim, but they could style it however they wish.

They started with a very nice wash and conditioning. Barbie felt like falling asleep and they seemed fine with that. She let them take control of her head. It felt amazing. It was like they were massaging her hair. They dried her hair and then curled her hair in big, wavy curls that framed her face. Once she got her hair done, the make up artist came over to her and started doing her makeup.

He wanted to bring out her eye color so he used very light eyeliner to make them pop and then a very pale blue eye shadow with some shimmer to bring out the natural blue in her eyes. They used a light foundation because she had a naturally good complexion. It was a gift. They then put some light blush on her cheeks and put on a nice pink lip stick and a gloss finisher. She looked in the mirror and she looked amazing. Normally she looked good for work but it was with a lot of makeup and false eyelashes and she looked trashy. Today she looked…classy.

They let her change in the back and when she re-emerged, Cody and Ted smiled widely. She blushed as she thanked everyone for helping her and the two men escorted her back into the limo. She sat carefully so she didn't mess up any of her makeup or the jewelry. Cody noticed how uncomfortable she seemed and chuckled.

"Relax…you look great. Randy will be really excited to see you." he said reassuringly.

"Thanks…I'm just nervous I guess." she said softly.

"Don't be." Ted said smiling.

They drove her to a swanky restaurant and she had to keep reminding herself to breathe. They stopped at the front of the restaurant and Randy was already there and he was wearing a suit. He looked so handsome. Ted opened the door for her and Randy took her hand to help her out of the car. She looked up into those beautiful, intense green eyes and she felt like melting.

"You look so amazingly beautiful." he said kissing her hand.

"We'll let you take it from here, Randy." Cody said smiling and winking as they both got back into the limo.

"They're nice." she said smiling as they waved them off and Randy escorted her into the restaurant.

"Yeah…they're my best friends." he said smiling.

"And they work for you?" she asked curiously.

"Well…they started out as just guys that work for my dad and I…and then I got to know them and now we're close friends." he explained.

"Ohhh…well cool." she said as they walked in to the restaurant. She looked at him and he was staring at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" she asked, trying not to blush.

"I thought I told them to give you makeover…you don't look too different. Then again…I should have known it wouldn't have taken a lot of work. You are incredibly gorgeous no matter what." he said softly as they got seated.

"I think you're exaggerating just a little bit." she said as they sat down.

"I don't think so." he said smiling.

She got more and more comfortable as they kept talking. Randy had this incredible knack for making her feel comfortable in a situation she normally never would have. IT was just one of the many things she loved about Randy.

The food was incredible, the wine was exquisite, and the company couldn't have been more enjoyable. Barbie was starting to get a little anxious towards the end of the night because this would be the first time she spent the night at his place. She'd never been there before and she expected on a grand scale. He paid the bill and walked with her out of the restaurant to his Porsche. The entire time, Barbie was looking out the window silently.

"You're awfully quiet. You wanna talk about it?" he asked as he looked at her at a stop light.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed…in a good way. No one's ever treated me this good before and I feel like…it's all just a dream." she said softly.

"Well it's the best kind of dream…one you won't ever wake up from."

"You promise?" she asked softly. He took her hand and kissed it.

"I promise." he reassured as he drove to his house.

When they pulled up, she was right. He lived in a huge mansion with a great view of the entire city. There was a pool with a water fall that led into a grotto, tons of rooms and bathrooms, the most high tech electronics, and the most beautiful, plush furniture. He led her upstairs to his bedroom and his bedroom was as big as her entire apartment. She was in awe.

"Make yourself comfortable." he said smiling as he walked in.

She started removing the jewelry and setting it down carefully on one of the tables. She took her shoes off and noticed he had a balcony. She decided to go look at it. Randy had stripped down to his pants and noticed where she was and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed at her neck and shoulders. She turned and smiled as she kissed his lips.

"Thank you for such an amazing day and evening. I've never felt so pampered and like a princess." she said giggling.

"Well you deserve it and more." he said kissing her again, this time more deeply.

He swept her up into his arms as they kissed and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently. His bed felt so good and comfortable with big pillows and nice, warm almost fur-like blankets. He kissed his way down from her lips to her neck and shoulders and collarbone. She always felt and tasted so amazingly good. He was addicted to her. He let his hands roam over her body hungrily and she arched into every one of his touches.

She touched over his hard, muscled chest and torso. His skin was so hot to her touch. It was like he was on fire with desire for her and she started kissing at his neck and over his upper chest. It was obvious they were going to take their time making love this time. She undid his pants and he kicked them off. They were feeling a bit tight anyway. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress. She sat up momentarily and slipped out of it, leaving her only in her panties.

He kissed down more her chest and spent time kissing and touching her breasts. He moved to her left one and kissed and sucked at her nipples, making her arch and moan softly while his other hand massaged and felt over the other one. And then he switched. She was already starting to writhe in pleasure but the both knew it wasn't time yet. He kissed down her stomach and playfully nipped at her naval, dipping his tongue there, making her shudder a bit.

He continued kissing lower and then he reached her panties. She lifted her hips and he slipped them off her and tossed them to the floor. He kissed downward again until he reached her most sensitive areas. She put one of her legs over his shoulder as he started to lick and suck at that soft nub of flesh, making her arch and moan in sheer ecstasy. Once she was pretty wet, he began rubbing her and he slowly inserted one of his fingers inside her, making her gasp. He began to move his finger in and out, using his thumb to rub over her clit, making her moan and whimper.

He felt himself growing more and more aroused at that point and he had to stop for both her and him. He kicked his boxers off and she kissed him deeply and hungrily as he got moved onto his back and she started kissing down his body, kissing at his abs and chest. She kissed lower and lower until she reached his hardened member. She took it gently in her hand and started to stroke him, making him moan before she started to lick and suck at the head, making him gasp.

She continued sucking and licking at the top most part of his member as her hand stroked the base area. His moaning her name and groaning in pleasure turned her on even further and she pulled away from him so she could kiss him again. He turned them over so he was on top of her and he reached in the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom. He pulled the condom over his member and he entered her.

This time, was so intense and mind-blowing good for the both of them. They ended up making love another two times that night. They were just so into each other, really getting to know each other's bodies. The only sounds that could be heard throughout the house that night were sounds of their moans and their names being called as they climaxed.

It was about four o' clock in the morning and Barbie found herself awake. She wiggled away from Randy's arms silently and wrapped the sheet around herself as she went to the balcony again. The view was amazing. Randy noticed she was gone and looked around. He smiled as he pulled his shorts on and wrapped his arms around her again.

"You okay?" he asked as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah…the view is amazing from here. I didn't mean to wake you…I'm sorry." she said chuckling.

"It's okay…you gonna come back to bed anytime soon?" he asked chuckling. It was obvious he was still tired.

"Yeah, let's go." she said as he got back in bed with her and they slept soundly again in each other's arms.

The next morning, Barbie was woken up by her phone ringing. She grumbled as she reached for her phone and saw it was Maria's number. She immediately woke up but Randy was still sleeping. She answered and whispered she needed a minute before grabbing his shirt from the night before and she buttoned it and escaped into the bathroom to talk.

"Hey Maria. What's up?" she asked as she got settled on the edge of the huge bath tub.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to let you know Jake was a complete angel and he wanted to say hi to you." she said smiling.

"Great. Put him on." she said smiling at hearing her little boy's voice again.

"Hi mommy!" he said excitedly into the phone.

"Hey sweetie!" she said excitedly as well.

"I miss you…are you going to be home soon?" he asked softly.

"Yeah I'll be home by lunch time." she reassured.

"Yay. I have lots to tell you." he said excitedly.

"You do? Well I can't wait to hear about it. Tell Auntie Maria and Uncle John thank you. I love you and I'll see you soon." she said smiling as she hung up. She opened the door and Randy was standing there.

"Everything okay?" he asked, obviously more fully awake now.

"Yeah…I need to get home by about twelve thirty. I told Jake I'd be home by lunch time so he could tell me about his time with Maria and John." she said chuckling.

"That's fine. Want some breakfast before you get ready to go?" he offered.

"Sure." she said as they headed down to the kitchen. There was a woman cooking in the kitchen, obviously some hired help and there was already food on the table.

"Barbie, this is Ruth. She's been our cook since I was a kid." he introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Barbie said smiling brightly.

"Likewise. I hope you're hungry. I made quite a spread. There are waffles, pancakes, sausage, eggs, bacon, I can whip up an omellette if you like, and if you have sweet tooth, there are some cinnamon rolls." she said indicating the huge table full of food.

"Wow…thank you. Do you mind if I take some of the cinnamon rolls home for my son. He loves cinnamon rolls." she asked.

"Of course. Let me wrap some up for you." Ruth said before putting about four in a plastic container and aluminum foil over it.

"Thank you so much." she said as she set the container down and grabbed a plate.

She decided to go with a waffle, some eggs, and toast. She took a bite of the food and it tasted amazing. She was in awe that one woman could cook so well. She waited until she finished chewing her huge bite and washed it down with some orange juice to speak to the woman in the kitchen.

"This is delicious." she complimented.

"Thank you. Randy, you could learn a thing or two from her. She actually appreciates my work." she teased.

"I do appreciate it. I always clean my plate, don't I?" he said back.

They had an enjoyable breakfast and when Barbie went to do her own dishes, it felt weird being told not to. She and Randy went back upstairs so she could get changed and get her stuff packed up. Randy gave her a large bag to put everything in and she got changed into the clothes she wore before she bought the dress. She called Maria to let her know they were on the way home so they could bring Jake. Randy drove her home and walked her up to the door and smiled as they kissed.

"thank you for a wonderful night." he said against her lips.

"Likewise." she said giggling.

"I'll call you later." he said as he started down the hall.

She watched him leave before going inside and putting her things away. She heard a knock at the door and it was Jake, Maria, and John. Maria had a doctor's appointment to make sure she was cleared to go back to work so they had to rush. Barbie hugged Jake tightly and bombarded him with kisses. She surprised him with cinnamon rolls and they sat down to talk about their days away from each other.

"Next time you go out with Randy…can I come?" he asked blinking, his mouth covered in frosting.

"Of course you can. We'll all go out together." he said as she wiped his lips. That was something she'd definitely look forward to.

**told you it was a loooooooooong chapter~  
Please read and review~~~~~~~~**


	13. Away From Each Other

**Hey hey hey~~~~~~  
I'm back with another chapter~~~~~ because my fanfic mojo is BACK!!!!!**

**so here are some shout outs~~  
Thank you very much for the reviews from: _hardyrhodescenafan1, HardyxGirlx89, Ashleymassarophan1, Mosvie 2k8, and KandyandRellyfan4life_**

**So here's the next chapter ^^  
Enjoy~  
**

Over the next few weeks, Randy came over to Barbie's place a lot more to spend some time with Jake. Jake really took a liking to Randy and now that they were officially together, it was easier for Randy to stay the night. A couple of times, Barbie even went with Jake to stay at Randy's mansion. Jake really liked it there because of how big it was compared to their small apartment.

Unfortunately, Randy had a business trip and he had to leave for a few days. It would definitely be interesting because they saw each other quite often, especially at the club. It would definitely be weird for Barbie to dance for someone else, but that came with the territory of her job. The night before his trip, he stayed at her place. They had just finished making love and they were holding each other close, taking in each other.

"You gonna be okay while I'm gone?" he asked softly, stroking her face.

"I'm a big girl, Randy. I can take care of myself." she said reassuringly. He chuckled.

"Sorry…want me to send Ted and Cody to look after you?" he asked smirking like she needed a babysitter.

"No, daddy." she teased back, making him frown.

"That's just creepy." he said shuddering, making her laugh.

"I'll be fine, Randy. Where do you have to go anyway?" she asked curiously.

"St. Louis for about three days." he said shrugging.

"I see…just be safe. Call me when you get there." she said smiling.

"I'll do you one better. I'll call you every night." he said smirking.

"I like that idea better." she said smiling brightly before yawning.

"Go to sleep…" he said softly, kissing her scalp lovingly.

The next morning, they all had breakfast together. Randy had an evening flight but he still had to pack, get to the airport early, and then Barbie had work. While they were eating, they both noticed Jake was a bit quiet and not really touching his cereal. Barbie sipped her coffee as she studied her son.

"Jake? Honey? Are you okay? Are you not feeling good?" she asked as she touched his forehead. He didn't have a fever.

"I don't want Randy to go." he mumbled.

"What, sweety?" she asked, unable to understand him.

"I don't want Randy to go!" he said finally. Randy's eyes widened.

"I have to go…for work." he said softly.

"But you and mommy were talking about your suitcase and stuff…you're not coming back." he said not really looking at either of them.

"Oh…Jake, buddy. I'm only going for a few days. It's like…going away for the weekend. I'll be back before you know it." he said reassuringly.

"Really?" he said, looking up at Randy.

"Oh yeah. And then when I get back…you, me, and your mom are going to go to the beach." he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"We are?" Jake gasped excitedly.

"We are?" Barbie asked as well.

"Oh yeah…you said we should all go out together." he said smiling as he kissed her on the cheek. "Besides…it gives me an excuse to see you in a bikini." he whispered in Barbie's ear before kissing her cheek again.

"Randy." she said blushing as she started putting some dishes away.

"What? Can I help it if my girlfriend is beautiful and has a gorgeous body?" he asked grinning.

"Aren't you going to be late for your flight?" she asked smirking.

"Trying to get rid of me?" he asked pouting.

"Maybe." she said still smirking as she took Jake's bowl. Now that he knew that Randy wasn't leaving forever, he scarfed his cereal.

Barbie kissed Randy goodbye and saw him off. She knew she would miss him terribly, but at least she'd have some time with Jake and work always kept her busy. It was also nice to be at work now that Maria was back from her ankle injury. Barbie took Jake to see the new movie "Up" and they both loved it. Barbie even cried a little. When they got back, she gave him a bath and gave him his dinner. Once he finished, he accompanied Barbie to the club as usual with his usual supplies.

Once she got there, the other girls helped him get settled while she looked at her set and started getting ready with her outfits and hair and makeup. Once she was almost done, she went over to Jake's makeshift bed and tucked him in and kissed him goodnight. She finished getting ready and took a few minutes to talk to Maria and a few of the other girls.

"So…things with Randy are going good?" Melina asked to be sure.

"Things couldn't be better. He's gonna call me when he lands in St. Louis." she said smiling as she put her lip gloss on.

"St. Louis?" Mickie asked curiously.

"Yeah, he's gonna be there for three days on business." she explained.

"Oh…well at least now some of the other customers can have a crack at you." Maria teased, making her blush.

"I can't help it if Randy is a loyal customer." she said giggling.

Her first set was out on main stage so she did a full set with a full outfit. She did a business woman theme again because it seemed popular and she hadn't done it in a while. She recognized quite a few of the guys but there was one new guy there but hey, he was paying so that was all that mattered. Once her set was over she collected her money and headed back to the dressing room where she changed into a bright gold bra and thong set. She fixed her garter as she sipped some water.

The rest of the night went pretty well. It was a pretty quiet night and no one asked for a private dance from her so it was just an average night. John and Maria walked her to her car, helping her with Jake. John was carrying him and set him in the car. Barbie looked between them and her son and she couldn't help but think Maria and John made an adorable couple. She thanked them and drove home. When she got home and settled everything, she saw she had a missed call and voicemail. It was from Randy. She got comfortable in her bed and listened to it.

_"Hey beautiful. I just got settled here. I know you're probably working so I'll keep the message short and sweet. It feels weird sleeping here without you. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep well. Okay, I'll call you tomorrow. Hopefully you'll be able to pick up. I miss you and Jake…you especially. I'll see you in a few days."_ he said before she heard the recording saying it was the end of the message. She smiled to herself as she called him back. He didn't pick up. He probably finally fell asleep.

"Hey Randy. I just got your message. I was at work when you called. I miss you too. It felt weird at work not seeing you and it was kind of boring. You don't need to worry about taking care of me. John and Maria got my back. Hopefully we can actually talk tomorrow. Jake misses you too. I'll see you in a few days." she said before hanging up. She set her phone on the bedside table before getting comfortable and finally falling asleep.

The next day was pretty boring as well. Jake would be going to his grandparents' house and spending the night there while she went to work. She didn't mind taking him to the club and she loved spending time with him and she knew the girls loved him but she knew he woke up every so often and she didn't want him exposed to THAT much nudity at his age. She dropped him off at her parents' house before going back home.

She caught a quick nap and then got her stuff ready to go to work. While she was getting ready and doing her makeup, her phone went off. She looked and saw it was Randy. She smiled brightly as she flipped open her phone and answered.

"Hello~?" she asked happily.

"Hey you….I got your message." he said softly.

"I'm actually at work now. I'm just getting my makeup and hair done." she said as she applied some blush.

"I'm not keeping you form anything, am I?" he asked to make sure.

"Oh no, I'm not going up for a good thirty minutes." she said looking at the clock.

They continued talking for the next ten minutes or so. He told her about his trip and she told him about how Jake was asking for him and making sure she told him he said hi. She sighed as she realized she had to go get ready to dance. He heard her disappointment and he made sure not to make her feel worse by letting on how he felt the same.

"I'll call you tomorrow." he said reassuringly.

"Okay…I miss you. I wish you would have said you're coming home tomorrow." she said cutely.

"Me too…believe me, me too." he said chuckling.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." she said smiling.

"Alright…talk to you tomorrow." he said before they both hung up.

She was working a lot of the side stages this time around which was pretty good for her. Her regular customers followed her to her stages and she even spotted that mystery customer from the night before. Tonight she wore a sparkly silver bra and thong set as she danced. The customers tipped pretty well and she had a pretty good time. Her regulars were usually fun to flirt with because they liked to play around.

She got done with her set and she was getting all the bills out of her thong and garter when John came to get her for a private dance. She dabbed some sweat from her face and fixed her makeup and hair before following him to a room. She smiled at him as she entered the room. It was that mystery customer. The door closed and he looked up. She smiled because she hadn't gotten a good look at his face. He wore a hat, sunglasses, and a coat with the collar up.

"Well, now that we're alone…" he said smirking. Barbie froze. She knew that voice.

"M-mike…" she said, feeling herself starting to get scared.

"That's right…miss me?" he asked as he took the hate, glasses, and coat off.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, making sure she kept her distance.

"I'm a paying customer like everyone else out there…and is that any way to speak to a customer?" he said with a devilish smirk.

"I'm sorry…what can I do for you?" she asked, hoping this would be relatively painless.

"Dance for me…like you did for that guy you were fucking behind my back." he spat as he sipped his drink.

"I told you, I wasn't-"

"I didn't tell you to talk. I said dance." he spat, cutting her off. She bit her lower lip as she started doing as he said.

For a while, it wasn't that bad. He was spitting insults at her but she just kept dancing and he wasn't touching her so that was good. She watched him from the corner of her eye. He kept drinking. That was when she started to worry. Alcohol brought out the absolute worst in him, which was pretty bad considering how bad he was when he was sober.

"Hey…gimme a lap dance." he slurred as he downed the rest of his drink. She sighed as she walked over to him and settled on his lap and started moving. Then his hands started to wander.

"No touching the dancers." she said, moving his hands away.

"I can touch you if I want." he spat, the smell of his breath reeked of booze and made Barbie nauseous.

"Sir…no." she said, starting to get up.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he spat, grabbing her arm.

"Ow!" she yelped as she tried getting away from him.

"Get over here…I thought maybe we could…make up?" he said smirking as he pulled her on the couch next to him. He set the drink down and kept getting closer to her.

"Mike…please. Stop it!" she said pushing him off her. He growled as he wrapped his hands around her throat.

"Shut up…now are you gonna be nice?" he said, tightening his grip around her throat.

"Mike…can't breathe." she panted as she tried to scratch at his hands.

"I heard that if you get choked while you're fucking, it's amazing." he slurred as he crashed their lips together.

Barbie mustered up all the strength she had. Kane was right outside. With every ounce of strength she had, she screamed for help. Luckily, as Mike's hands tightened again, Kane came through the door and as he looked at Mike trying to strangle Barbie, he saw red. He stormed inside and pulled him off her. He made sure Barbie was behind him as he picked Mike up by his throat.

"How do you like it when someone does it to you?" he growled. "Are you alright? Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked Barbie.

"I'll be fine…" she said softly as she hurried to the dressing room. He watched her go and turned his attention back to Mike.

"As for you…you won't be." he said as he closed the door.

About fifteen minutes later, Barbie was icing her neck and talking with some of the girls. Kane reappeared at the dressing room. Barbie saw him through her mirror and put her ice pack down as she went to him. She smiled at him as she hugged him.

"thank you." she said softly as he hugged her back a bit awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'll be okay. And you're sweet. Thank you." she said smiling sweetly at him as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Let me know if you need anything." he said before rushing out of the dressing room.

"Well, it looks like even with Randy gone, you have people watching out for you." Melina said smiling.

"Looks that way…" she said smiling. She was finally starting to feel really safe. She had amazing friends and she couldn't wait to see Randy.

**So how was that chapter? :)  
It's so easy to make Miz a character to hate because well...I can't stand him. He was annoying as manager of Extreme Expose, he was boring with Morrison and I just want him to get bitch slapped up the wazoo now. **

**He might make another appearance down the line so Randy could have a little fun with him but who knows~? ;)**

**Please read and review~  
**


	14. Reunited

**Hey there party people~~~~  
Here be another update~**

**It's a bit short, but it's because it's very simple...so it's short, sweet, and to the point...the next will definitely be longer. I promise~  
**

After that incredibly stressful time at work, Barbie was so looking forward to Randy coming back. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell him what happened, but he was smart enough to figure out something happened so it'd be better if she said something rather than him making an unpleasant discovery.

It was the day Randy was supposed to return and Barbie was getting herself and Jake ready to go surprise him by picking him up at the airport. As she was getting her stuff, she heard her phone go off and she went to go get it. She smiled, seeing the caller ID was Randy. She smiled more as she answered the phone.

"Hello there." she answered brightly.

"Hey you…hey…can you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Sure…what is it?"

"I sent you something…it should be at your apartment by now…think you can check the door to see if you got my little present?" he asked, making her a little confused.

"Um…sure…" she said confused as she went to the door.

When she opened the door, there wasn't a package there, but the real thing. Randy was standing at her door with his suitcase in one hand and his phone in the other. He couldn't help but smirk at her expression before dropping his suitcase and picking her up and kissing her deeply and passionately. If anyone were to see them, it would seem like he'd been gone for months rather than just three days. She pulled away in a slight daze as she let him in and shut her phone.

"I was gonna surprise you…" she said pouting once she realized what really happened.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he sat on the couch.

"Jake and I were just about to go to the airport and surprise you and come get you…I wasn't expecting you to come home early." she said still pouting, which he found adorable.

"Well that's funny…I guess great minds think alike because that was my idea…except I beat you to it." he said winking as he got up again and wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't resist those beautiful green eyes or those strong arms around her so she couldn't keep that pout going for long. She wrapped her arms around his neck smiling up at him.

"I guess you did…but I'm not complaining." she said as they kissed again, only to be interrupted.

"Ewwwww!!!!" Jake squealed, covering his eyes, making both of them laugh.

"Oh come on Jake…you know I can't help myself. Your mom is just too pretty." Randy said, amused.

"But…cooties! Ew!" he said squirming uncomfortably. Barbie and Randy couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Alright, alright…hey Jake…I got you something while I was in St. Louis." he said smiling as he grabbed his suitcase.

"A present?!" Jake asked excitedly.

"You didn't have to do that." she told him.

"I know but I wanted to." he said winking at her as he pulled out a wrapped box and handed it to Jake.

"I didn't know you could wrap boxes."

"I…can't. The lady at the store did it for me." he said chuckling sheepishly, making her laugh.

Jake didn't waste any time and he tore off the paper and tossed it to the floor. Barbie picked it up and bunched it up to throw it away after she saw his gift. He opened it and there were two shirts in the box. Jake looked confused. Randy got the shirts out and laid them out for him. Jake couldn't quite read well yet so he had a hard time with one of the shirts.

"What's it say?" he asked Randy.

"This t-shirt says: Someone who really loves me went all the way to St. Louis to get me this t-shirt." he said grinning. Jake loved it. He looked at the other shirt. It was a mini St. Louis Cardinals baseball jersey and on the back it had his name on it.

"Wow! A Jersey!" he said excitedly before hugging Randy. Jake usually didn't display this type of affection to Randy so he was caught off guard but he did hug him back.

"You like it? I didn't know if they were your favorite team, but I wanted to get you something authentic."

"What's auth…authentic?" he asked slowly.

"That means something that's only from there." Barbie explained, figuring that was the best way to explain it.

"Oh…well I love the shirts." he said brightly.

"What do you say?" she reminded.

"Thank you Randy!" he said brightly.

"Anytime buddy." he said smiling as Jake went to his room to find a special place for his new shirts.

"You didn't have to do that." she said again as he grinned and pulled her on the couch so she was on his lap.

"And I told you…I wanted to." he said kissing her. As he pulled away, he saw some new marks on her neck. She saw the look on his face and got a little worried.

"So…you okay with pizza for dinner?" she asked, starting to get up. He held her hips, keeping her still.

"What happened?" he asked seriously. She sighed.

"Mike…found his way to the club while you were gone…and I didn't recognize him at first and then he called me in for a private dance…and while I was in there, I found out it was him and he tried to resume what happened last time." she explained.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." he said, his fists clenching.

"Randy…I'm okay…Kane saved me and taught a pretty good lesson from what I heard." she said chuckling.

"I don't care…if I ever see him again, I'm going to kill him." he said seriously.

"Randy…please…let's not get into this right now. I'm just glad you're back and I'm in your arms again." she said smiling, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Well that makes two of us. Oh, and I don't have anymore trips for quite a while…" he said smirking as he kissed her again passionately, a kiss she gladly returned.


	15. Meeting Her Parents

**Hey everyone...**

**Okay...so let me explain what's been going on...I know I've been terrible about this as of late...but now that I've started to get the hang of my school schedule and everything...I should be able to get back into the swing of things really really soon...**

**Also...my big laptop...where I had EVERYTHING written and planned...it had all my music and pictures and EVERYTHING on it has officially died on me...every time I turn it on it shuts back down...so I couldn't even find my fanfictions...ANY of them lol**

**Luckily for me, I was smart way back when and wrote down on paper in a notebook how I wanted to work out the stories so after many nights of searching...I FOUND IT!!!!!!! Hurray~~~~~~**

**I'm also currently in the process of co-writing another story and I've gotten kinda busy with my RPing lol**

**I know that really doesn't count as a good excuse but fear not...now that I've found my stuff, I will be posting more regularly like I used to...**

**Please just bear with me and don't lose faith, readers!!!!**

**-Yuri**

Chapter 15

Ever since Randy had been home, everything had been going great. Randy had been spending almost every night at Barbie's apartment. She and Jake had grown accustomed to him being there and Barbie was falling more and more for him. She hadn't felt this way about anyone...since Phil and even now, it felt deeper, more intense.

One night at work, Barbie was in the room with Randy and they were kissing as they were getting more into it and almost ready to make love...as they always did. But as he laid her down on her back, she stopped him. He looked confused and it was obvious he was worked up. He actually looked pretty cute.

"Randy..." she started.

"What?"

"You and me....we're really serious, right?" she asked softly.

"where's this coming from?" he asked, completely thrown off.

"Well...I sort of...told my parents that I've been seeing someone..." she started to explain.

"Alright...and?"

"They wanna meet you." she told him. He paused and an interesting look crossed his features.

"Really?"

"Yeah...it's been years since I introduced them to someone..."

"What about Mike?" he said, though he said that name through gritted teeth.

"I never introduced him to them." she confessed.

"Really?" he perked up a bit.

"Yeah...he's just not the type to take home, you know?" she chuckled.

"And I wonder why." Randy rolled his eyes as they sat up.

"Well...they wanna meet you...I invited them for dinner this Sunday evening."

"Oh...alright...what time?"

"They're gonna be over at about six." she told him.

"Alright...granted I haven't met a girl's parents since about high school..." he sighed.

"You sure you wanna do this?" she asked, judging his reaction.

"Yeah...for you...and for Jake." he said softly with a smile as he kissed her lovingly.

"Thank you." she smiled back into the kiss.

"Now...where were we?" he grinned again.

"Oh...right abbout here..." she said as she straddled him and kissed him deeply as she grinded against him.

He groaned as he wrapped his arms around her and moved them so he was on top of her again. He made sure the music was turned up to a suitable volume before smirking down at her and pulling out a condom so they could make love again.

Soon enough, that Sunday had rolled around. Barbie had made sure to start cooking...well attempting to cook in the late morning. She was working a shrimp pasta that she found out she was pretty good at making. She was also making garlic bread, and a salad. She really wanted her parents to like Randy and she hoped everything was going to go smoothly.

Around 5:00, there was a knock at the door. Barbie knew her parents weren't coming until six, and sure enough, it was Randy at the door. She smiled as she opened the door. He had a small bouquet of daisies in his hand and he was dressed in a nice polo shirt and nice jeans. She greeted him with a kiss as she let him inside. She took the flowers and put them in a vase to put them on the table.

"So...keep Jake company while I get dressed? I'm still in my PJs." she chuckled.

"You look beautiful." he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for another kiss. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, returnig the kiss.

"Ewwwwww!" they heard a voice and smiled as Jake came out wearing his St. Louis Cardinals jersey.

"What's ewwww, honey?" she chuckled.

"you and Randy." Jake's nose was scrunched up.

"Because I was kissing him?" she chuckled. Jake nodded. "Well...that's too bad...because now I'm gonna kiss you!" she smiled attacking her son with kisses to his face and he squirmed away from her, wiping at his face.

"Mom!!!! That's gross!" he said, still wiping his cheek.

"Okay, okay...I need to get changed." she smiled at them both before going into her bedroom.

She changed into a yellow blouse with a pair of nice, white jeans. She made sure her hair wasn't a complete mess and she put on some light makeup. Once she made sure everything was okay, she went back out to the living room where Randy and Jake were wrestling around on the floor.

"You guys~! Come on...we don't broken bones before my parents get here." she chuckled.

"So Grandma and Grandpa are really coming?" Jake grinned.

"Yup!" she smiled.

Jake was always excited when he got to see his grandparents because they spoiled him the way all grandparents do...with lots of little presents...like a few dollars "in secret" for them to spend on little stuff, baked goods, and little trinkets. Not to mention, they always took the blame if Jake got in trouble for something, no matter what it was.

Sure enough, six o' clock had rolled around and Barbie's parents had come into the apartment. She smiled, hugging her mom and dad as they came inside. Randy was suddenly very nervous. Would he be good enough for their daughter? Would they think of him as a suitable father figure for Jake? They chatted with Barbie and then their eyes fell on Randy. Her father seemed to almost study him.

"Mom, Dad...this is Randy." she introduced.

"It's nice to meet you...Barbara Jean has told us nothing but good things about you." her mother said.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Blank." he greeted, shaking her hand.

"Mrs. Blank....look at you...so polite and making me feel like an old woman." she teased.

"Oh...I wasn't trying to...I didn't mean to-"

"It's a joke." she chuckled a little.

"Oh..." he said with a small awkward laugh.

"You can call us by our names...I'm Donna and my husband Bill." she smiled.

"Well you can call me sir or Mr. Blank." he older man said firmly.

"Yes, sir." he said taking him seriously again.

"That was a joke too, son." he chuckled. "Relax...we're not gonna eat you." he teased. "We just wanted to meet you since it's not everyday a young woman with a child can meet a good man." he explained, softening a bit.

"Let's talk more over dinner...it's ready." Barbie announced.

"I'll help you...you boys get set at the table." Donna told them.

Randy went and Jake settled into his seat, making sure there weren't any knives in reach of where he was. He also made sure that he sat next to Jake on the opposite side of where Barbie would sit so he could watch him. Without knowing it, Randy was slowly becoming a father figure to Jake and Barbie's father was noticing it. Barbie and her mother returned with a food and began serving everyone.

"Barbie, this smells amazing." her mother complimented.

"Well you should know, you taught me how to make it." she smiled as they all started to eat.

"So...Randy...Barbie tells us, you have quite a bit of money..." Bill quirked.

"Um, yes...my father has a business in St. Louis...and I'm getting ready to take over when he passes on, and I own a few clubs that are doing quite well." he explained.

"So...what essentially attracted you to a woman living in a two bedroom apartment with a child?" he asked and it prompted Barbie to kick him in the shins from under the table.

"Um, well...first off, she's drop dead gorgeous. Second...as I started to get to know her...she's smart, she has a sense of humor, and she's a very dedicated and loving mother...that's all highly attractive. I already have money so why would I wanna be with a woman that has money too? Girls like that are never more then what you see up front. And third...Jake is an awesome kid. How can you not want to stay around?" he said smiling at the little boy sitting next to him.

"Well...that was definitely something I wasn't expecting." he chuckled.

"I think it's beautiful." Donna said with a smile.

"I like Randy too!" Jake piped up.

"Oh you do?" Bill smiled.

"Yeah! He plays with me and watches movies with me and he's really cool!" Jake smiled. Randy knew there was a reason he loved Jake. "And he is so much nicer to mommy then Miz." Jake grinned. Barbie and Randy froze.

"Miz? Who's that?" Bill arched his eyebrow.

"No one dad...really. Now who wants to go out for dessert?" she said, hoping to steer the conversation away from Mike.

"Jake...who's this Miz guy?" Bill asked, knowing Jake would never lie, especially to Grandpa.

"He was here before Randy...he was okay...but he was mean to mommy...he made her cry a lot." he said simply as he munched his garlic bread.

"Barbie...maybe we should talk later." Donna said softly.

"But Randy is good! Mommy is always smiling and Randy never makes her cry." Jake grinned as he drank his milk.

"Well that's great." Donna smiled genuinely. Barbie sighed a small sigh of relief.

"Well...dinner was delicious...let's go out and get ice cream!" Bill smiled to Jake. "Jake, you wanna ride on Grandpa's shoulders?" he offered. Jake never turned him down.

"I always ride on Randy's shoulders..." Jake said feeling a little guilty.

"Hey, it's up to you buddy..." Randy smiled. "You wanna ride mine or your grandpa's?" he asked softly.

"Can I ride Grandpa's today?" he asked like it was gonna hurt Randy's feelings if he did.

"Go for it." Randy assured with a smile.

"Well this is new...Jake usually would climbing my back already." Bill chuckled as he crouched down to Jake could sit on his shoulders.

"Dad, you really don't have to. Jake, you can walk. You're getting too big for that." she told him. Jake frowned.

"Nonsense! You're making me feel all old." Bill winked at his daughter as they walked to the nearby ice cream parlor. Bill and Randy hung back as Donna and Barbie walked ahead.

"So...this Mike guy...did he hurt you?" Donna asked softly.

"Yeah....he did...but I'm not with him anymore." she assured.

"What about Jake?" she asked worriedly.

"He never touched Jake...that's a line that he thankfully never crossed." Barbie said softly.

"Good...but sweetheart...I wish you had better judgement."

"I do...now. Randy makes me so happy." she said softly with a smile.

"Well...that's all a mother can ask for." she smiled as she pulled her daughter into a side hug.

They got their ice cream and Jake had to be let down to eat as they walked back to Barbie's apartment. This time, Randy and Barbie walked together with Jake and they each held one of his small hands. Bill and Donna watched from behind and they smiled at each other. He really did make her happy and it was obvious he really cared for the both of them.

They reached the apartment and it was time for Bill and Donna to leave. Barbie hugged her parents goodbye and had to go give Jake his bath. Jake hugged them both tightly before going with his mom to get his bath. Bill and Donna then looked at Randy before Donna pulled him into a tight hug. Well this was new and Randy was not ready for it.

"It was really nice to meet you Randy...we look forward to seeing you more often." she said smiling.

"Thank you...I look forward to it too." he smiled as he shook Bill's hand.

"Now you take good care of them...Barbie's still my little girl..and Jake...just....be good to them." he told Randy with a firm grip on his hand.

"Don't worry...I will. You won't have to worry about that." Randy reassured.

"Tell Barbie we'll call her sometime during the week." Donna smiled as she and her husband left. Randy waved them off before closing the door.

As the older pair walked off, Donna smiled at her husband. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"I think...they're gonna be great." he said as he kissed her cheek and went on home.

**A/N: How was that? I know it's been a long time...but I couldn't contain myself and wrote this in no time flat really...so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and there's still more to come lol**

**BTW, the names I chose for her parents are NOT their real names...I didn't know her parents' real names so I chose them myself lol**

**Please review~! Much appreciated~!  
**


End file.
